My Love, My Life
by misschubby311
Summary: Shaoran is Eriol's best friend. Eriol asked Tomoyo to pick Shaoran when he arrives in Japan. So, what happened when Tomoyo decided to introduce him to her best friend, Sakura? :) Disclaimer: Cardcaptor Sakura characters are owned by Clamp :) :) :) A/N: First time writing SS & ET fanfic :D please R&R :D I do really appreciate reviews so much. Sorry for spelling mistakes
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Shaoran is Eriol's best friend. Eriol asked Tomoyo to pick Shaoran when he arrives in Japan. So, what happened when Tomoyo decided to introduce him to her best friend, Sakura? :)

Disclaimer: Cardcaptor Sakura characters are owned by Clamp :) :) :)

A/N: First time writing SS & ET fanfic :D please R&R :D I do really appreciate it so much. Sorry for mistake spelling names or places. Thanks!

My Love, My Life - 1

Sakura's POV

Hi my name is Sakura, 24 years old and yes, I'm still single. Had few relationships, never went well. I don't know why. Either I'm not good enough, I'm weird or I can never have one.

*alarms beeping* *yawning*

"Good morning world..." as I stretch my arms waking up and I look at the clock. It's 6.00 AM. I love to wake up early in the morning. Not to pass the good sun rises every morning. I walk towards the window and open it so the morning breeze can come in.

"Good morning Dad, Mom and Toya..." I take a family picture on my desk and smile. My Dad and my older brother Toya, are away. They're working outside Japan. My Mom passed away when I was little. And here I am. Alone. In Japan. I'm living in this small so-called my home sweet home. One bedroom. Small living room connected to kitchen and bathroom. Pretty good for one person right?

This building just next to the market downstairs.

The owner of this place is a 60year old woman, she is very kind hearted and treat me as her own daughter. But still I have to pay rent every month, though she said I don't need to. I didn't finished my school though, I decided to work to make a living. But I have one good best friend, she is the best I've ever had, her named is Tomoyo.

Oh.. Wonder where I'm working..? You will find out later..

"Ah~ I'll better get going..." I rush to the kitchen to prepare a standard breakfast: bread, jam and scrambled egg, then I'm gonna have my bath.

- 9.00 Α

M -

I go downstairs and greet Mrs. Hirano watering the plants, she is the kind hearted woman I talked about earlier. Her husband died 2 years ago because of heart-attack.

"Ohayo gosaimazu, Mrs. Hirano!"

"Ohayo, Sakura-san. Ready to go? Have you had your breakfast too? You're beautiful in that pale yellow dress..."

"Thank you! This is my favourite.. Yes, I'm really ready, Mrs. Hirano. I had mine. Ah, I forgot to tell you I bought a fish yesterday, just in case if you need it later. Have a great day ahead, Mrs. Hirano."

"You too.. Arigatou gosaimazu Sakura-san. Take care!"

I wave goodbye to Mrs. Hirano. "Yes, you're welcome.."

I always pass this small street, everyday. I love this area. Small buildings. Little shops. Except, the tall building near the market as I turn right, the building is behind me. It belongs to Li's Group. They're like having EVERYTHING in Japan industry. Cars, real estates, you named it. Oh.. The place where I live is .. Well.. Some kind of attached to that tall building.

As I walk about 8 metres and I stop in this little coffee shop, classic coffee shop. Long chair and tables inside, made of wood. This is where I always buy my lovely hot Caramel Macchiato. They have the best of the best! Their muffins and cupcakes are the best too!

"Morning Sakura! Like usual? Yes? Plus raspberry muffin..?"

Α

mid-aged guy name (for all I know they call him) Dave greets me with his warm smile just behind the counter.

"Yes, thanks Dave!" And I let myself stand in front of the TV, randomly listen to the news.

"Headline News. The news has been all over Japan discussing the youngest son of Li Yelan will be handling Li's Group in Japan from now on. And we heard that he will be coming to Japan soon."

"Such a rich guy eh? I wonder how he looks like..." I'm talking to myself while watching news on TV.

"I heard he's very handsome, Miss. He's around your age. And from now on, as you walk out from this shop. There will be rainbow waiting for you." Suddenly a tall guy with glasses named Yukito surprise me from behind and I jump a little bit. This boy loves mysterious things. Sometimes what he said, it'll be really coming true. And he's my brother's best friend.

"Oh! Yukito-san! You surprised me!"

"Sorry Sakura! I don't mean to do that. But what I told you just now. It'll be coming true.."

"Oooo- okaayy... Thank you.." As I (sometimes) find him a bit weird.

"There will be rainbow Sakura.. And flowers.. And wedding..."

"Now... Stop.. You freak me out, Yukito-san.." I take two step backwards and let myself fake my smile but he never notices that. Instead, he smiles back at me. That beautiful smile.

"Okaayy I'll stop. But please keep that in mind. Here's your Caramel Macchiato and muffin. Enjoy." As he gives me what I ordered before and hand him my money.

"Oh no need to. My treat for you, girl.." He gives me back my money. "But.." I try to give my money back to his hands. "Nah~ its okaayy.. Really.."

I smile at him "Thanks, Yukito.."

As I walk out the coffee shop, my phone rings.

"Oh.. It's Tomoyo.."

Author's POV

Tomoyo is at her big mansion enjoying her cafe latte at the backyard when suddenly her phone rings.

*RINGS* *Eriol Sweetheart* That's the caller ID written on her phone.

"Eriol! Sweetheart... What's the matter?"

He chuckles. "Tomoyo, I miss you..."

"Oh? Really? Then go back to Japan if you really miss me... It's been a month you know.." She pouts though her boyfriend can't see it.

"I know you're pouting over there.. Don't be sad, I will be back.. Or you are the one who should come over...?"

"Tsk.. You know what? I hate long distance.." she lets out a small sigh and she takes another sip of her cafe latte.

"A smell of cafe latte.. Perfect.." He laughs a little.

"Nah-ah ... Don't talk about other things... We talk about distance here.. " she giggles. "Aaand So, what's the matter?"

"Ah.. Yes.. Sorry, I miss you so bad, it makes me forget what I was about to say.." She laughs at his statement, so he goes on. "I have this friend named Shaoran Li, he'll be arrived in Japan this afternoon. I wonder if you can help me to pick him up? And maybe you can take him to go somewhere. Well he's been Japan though, but not for so long.. He..."

"Wait..." Tomoyo cuts him off, "You should stop somewhere there, slowly will you?" He laughs "oh.. I am sorry, Tomoyo.. But can you, please?"

"Sure no problem. But is it really okay with you when your girlfriend hangs out with other guy?"

"Of course you won't do that to me. I already marked you as my soul mate, head to toe, so nobody will take you away from me."

"Aaw that was sweet Eriol..." She laughs.

"Besides this Shaoran doesn't have a girlfriend yet. So maybe you can introduce him to someone.."

"Aaah this IS interesting.. Oh well, you will pay me after you come back from London for this pick up service, Sir?" she chuckles.

"Yes. Please do not worry, m'Lady. I surely will.. Besides, I just now decided to go back this Sunday... Seems like I can' t wait any longer.. Are you happy?"

"Really? Why not with Shaoran?"

"Still have lots of work to be done here.. Will you wait?"

"Of course! I'm gonna pick you up! And I am really happy... Thank you, Eriol.."

"I love you, Tomoyo..."

"Love you too, Eriol"

Both hang up the phone and Tomoyo press the most familiar number on her phone.

"Hey Morning Sakura... Can I bring someone to your work place later? Plus I need my nail done..." So, Tomoyo prepares something for this new friend.

- END -

A/N: Sorry lots of ET.. But don't worry SS will come later on.. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Shaoran is Eriol's best friend. Eriol asked Tomoyo to pick Shaoran when he arrives in Japan. So, what happened when Tomoyo decided to introduce him to her best friend, Sakura? :)

Disclaimer: Cardcaptor Sakura characters are owned by Clamp :) :) :)

A/N: First time writing SS & ET fanfic :D please R&R :D I do really appreciate it so much. Sorry for mistake spelling names or places. Thanks!

My Love, My Life - 2

Author's POV

Sakura enjoys her muffin and suddenly remember the conversation between her and Tomoyo on the phone just now.

*flashback*

"Oh? I don't mind Tomoyo. Bring your friend over. I love to make a new friend."

"I think you're gonna love this person... I have to pick this person this afternoon at the airport..."

"I see... I can't wait... Plus I'm gonna prepare design for your visit... Few new designs.."

"Whoaaa Thanks Sakura... So I'll see you later?"

"Yes... Tomoyo.. See you..."

*End of flashback*

"Ah who is it? Since she'll come wit her friends. I should prepare for her new friend too..." She bites the last small pieces of her muffin and stop in front of this small building, has "Beauty Art" written on top of the door. She reaches her bag to get the shop keys, she unlocks the door.

"I think I need to clean up everything.." Sakura puts her bags on the couch and start cleaning the shop. And it's nearly 10 in the morning.

At the airport

Shaoran's POV

I dial a familiar number as soon as I walk out from the plane.

"Hey uh.. Eriol... You told me your girlfriend will pick me up.. Never seen her before.. Though I saw her on the pictures.. Can't really remember her face..."

The voice across the phone laughs. "Don't worry. She said she will be wearing a blue checked dress and tied her hair into a ponytail. If you see her. She's the one."

"I told you to come back with me and you refused. Work is such an excuse eh.."

"It IS really lots of it.. You don't believe me right.. Anyway, I will be back to Japan this Sunday. So I see you soon, my good friend?"

"Tsk.. You abandoned your good friend in Japan." I laugh. "Right... Thanks.. See you soon" I hang up the phone. I walk towards the exit door and looking for a girl.. Well Eriol's girlfriend. I see her and she greets me with a smile.

"Hello there.. You must be Shaoran..."

"Um yes,, how do you...?"

"Eriol gave me your photo..." Now that makes sense to me.

"So, how long will you stay in Japan?" as we walk near the car park and she points out the white limousine car where the driver opens its door for both of us.

"I don't know.. I am not so sure... It can be short or I can stay longer than I expected..." I enter the car and greeted by Jasmine scent inside.

"Had your lunch?"

I nod. "So where are we going?"

"Oh we're gonna meet my friend at her workplace.. She is the one and only best friend I have ever had..."

My mind running through the whole conversation. So this girl is gonna introduce me to her friend. I already imagine how she looks like. Suddenly I shake my head a little and wondering why I start to imagining things.

"You okay, Li-kun?"

"Umm... Yeah I'm okay... So, what kind of job she has?" I try to get a picture of this girl in my mind.

"She works in nail art shop. You know.. Girls stuff..."

"You're not gonna make me do it right?" I laugh.

"If you want to..." she chuckles. "Anyway, Eriol never told me your job before.."

"Not many people know me. I studied in London with Eriol. I'll be handling Li's group in Japan." she gasp and close her mouth with her hands.

"SO! OH MY GOD! WHY ERIOL NEVER TOLD ME BEFORE HAND?"

"Hey calm down, Miss Daidouji. I don't even like to be called as a rich guy or whatever they may call me... I don't like price tag.."

"I see... You are so down to earth, Li-kun.." I just smile casually.

All the faces I saw everywhere in the world pop out in my head and start to think. She maybe just look like other girls.

Sakura's POV

"It's 2 o'clock already. I wonder if Tomoyo will really come..." Talk to myself while put all the nail polishes to the shelves.

"What is it Sakura?"

"Ah no Chiharu.. It's just that Tomoyo said she'll be coming with her friend today.." I sit myself in front of Chiharu on the chair and put my mask on. "Can I fix this flowers on your nail, Chiharu?"

"Sure.. Thanks... Have you heard about Li Yelan's youngest son?" she starts to day dream again.

"I heard the news, but no photos of him can be seen. Such a mysterious guy. I really wonder what he looks like?" I take out a small brush to make flower pattern on her nail.

"Aaaahh it must be good to meet him... Prince charming..."

"Chiharu stop daydreaming or Yamazaki will get jealous if he knows you daydreaming about other guy and get back to work after this. Your nail is done.." I laugh.

"Tsk... No he will NOT find out if you promise me you don't tell him.." she looks the flower pattern I made for her, "This is beautiful Sakura. Thanks!"

"Aaaah uh huh,, you can't hug me. It's not dried yet." I sit up to avoid Chiharu's hug. Suddenly, I see the door open.

"Tomoyooooo!"

"Sakuraaa.. Sorry, the traffic was bad. And oh, this is the friend I mentioned to you earlier. Shaoran."

"Hi..." I smile and look straight into his eyes, his brown messy hair. He is gorgeous.

Shaoran's POV

"...Shaoran.." She smiles at me. I can't look other things besides her emerald green eyes as she is staring back at me. A beautiful smile indeed...

Yes, she is beautiful...

- END -


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: Shaoran is Eriol's best friend. Eriol asked Tomoyo to pick Shaoran when he arrives in Japan. So, what happened when Tomoyo decided to introduce him to her best friend, Sakura? :)

Disclaimer: Cardcaptor Sakura characters are owned by Clamp :) :) :)

A/N: First time writing SS & ET fanfic :D please R&R :D I do really appreciate it so much. Sorry for mistake spelling names or places. Thanks!

My Love, My Life - 3

*Nail Art Shop*

Sakura's POV

"…~ra.. Sakura…" Tomoyo calls out my name few times and now I'm back to my real self.

"Ah.. Sorry.. Sorry.. Really sorry…" I bow to the guy. He's really something. He's only wearing light blue top, light blazer and jeans, but he's very charming.

He bows back to me. "S-s-sakura.. Kinomoto Sakura…" Why I feel so nervous today? I give my best smile to him.

Shaoran's POV

Ah~ so her name is Sakura. Why my heart beats so fast? That smile I never forget. The best thing once I arrived in Japan. I stare back at her, can't take off my eyes of those beautiful eyes.

And gravitation pulls me back. "Umm.. Yes … Kinomoto-san…"

"Please sits on the couch, would you like something to drink..? Uh… How can I address you?" She looks confused.

"Shaoran Li" Tomoyo adds. "He is the youngest son of Li Yelan." I smile back at her. She gasps. Okay, now already two people. No, it's three. Sakura's friend does it as well as she drops a pile of towels on her hands.

"Yes, but please don't make me sound so evil or arrogant or… yeah.. I'm just a normal guy. Can I sit here on the couch? Just call me Shaoran, okay?"

"S-s-sure… You can! Of course…! How about having a cup of green tea? Will do.. Uh .. Shaoran? Please just call me Sakura…" She rushes to the door behind the cashier with her friend.

"How is she?" Tomoyo suddenly sits beside me and put her evil smile in front of me.

"Uuh… She's …"

"I can tell Li-kun.. I CAN… this is such a good news to Eriol, too. Ho-ho-ho-ho-ho…" Very evil Tomoyo. Very. Evil.

"Here's your tea. Be careful, it's hot. Ah, please have some cookies, too." Sakura hands me the cup of tea. This cup is decorated by hands. Beautiful cherry blossom tree is painted. Randomly I take a magazine on the table and silently watch her from here.

"Thanks… Sakura…"

Author's POV

"Err, Tomoyo, is he okay just to sit there and do nothing? Oh, sit here…" Sakura takes out a small chair for Tomoyo to sit, she's going behind the desk, take few papers with nail designs and give it to Tomoyo. "Which one do you like?"

"He's okay. He has no plans for today. He said he just wanted to have a rest. But he doesn't mind to go here with me. Oh.. I like this one!" Tomoyo takes a look the papers and picked lace designs. Light purple as its base colour and black lace for the details, little diamonds on it.

"I see… I've been wondering what he looks like. And I think he's hot! You're not cheating on Eriol, are you?" Sakura look at Tomoyo suspiciously. "Wait a sec, I'm gonna take the nail polish for you…"

"Of course not… are you kidding? This Li guy isn't my type. You are suitable for him…"

Sakura almost drops the nail polish on the floor. Lucky, Tomoyo catches it before it breaks into pieces.

"You're the one who is kidding right now. He is the youngest son of Li's Group. Me? I'm a nail art girl. No no no…" Sakura takes the filler to tidy-up Tomoyo's nails. "You just did manicure?"

"So? What's the matter? Anything can happen right? It doesn't matter whether he's rich and you're just an ordinary girl… and yes, I tried to do it last night. Is it good?"

"Tomoyo, it just happens inside those popular drama… And me, never have luck in relationship before. If you think me and him are meant to be together. You're just another Yukito. Yes, I just need to tidy this a little bit and we can start."

"Yukito? The mysterious guy in that coffee shop? What he told you this morning?"

"He said, after I walked out of that coffee shop, there would be rainbow.. Flowers and wedding.. He freaked me out…" While tidying up Tomoyo's nail. Secretly she's been watching over Shaoran who sits casually on the couch and reading the magazines. Quietly. And he looks back. Sakura gasps. Then she starts to work again.

"What's the matter? Ah- ah -ah I know… Sakura, I know … ho-ho-ho-ho-ho" another evil laughter from Tomoyo.

"What do you know? Just be quiet will you? Or I won't finish this on time for you…" Sakura chuckles. And they're both having a good time chit-chat together.

Meanwhile, Shaoran falls asleep on the couch. Unknowingly.

- 4.45 PM -

"Yes Mom.. I will be back after this… Anything else? Alright.. I'll see you at home." Tomoyo hangs up the phone and sighs.

"What happened?" Sakura opens her mask and put everything back together on her working desk. "Do you like the results?"

"Mom. Asks me to go back now. Will be having dinner with her friends too, she asks me to join her." Another sighs. "Well, apart from that. I love your work! This is really gorgeous, Sakura. Thanks!" as they walk towards the cashier.

"What about him?" Sakura points to someone who is sleeping like a cute little kid on the couch.

"Sakura, do me a favour. Please company him. Please.. Pretty please?" A sudden huff from Sakura. "Whaa..? I - I - I.. what should I do?"

"I don't know?.. You should take him for dinner maybe? I can't be late for Mom. She will scold me if I'm coming home late. Okay? Please?…" Tomoyo puts her cutest face in front of Sakura, and usually it works. And this time, it still works for her.

"Oookkay.. don't put that face anymore. Do that to Eriol." Sakura lets a little laugh. "I'll see you tomorrow then?" Tomoyo goes out from the shop and waves to Sakura. And that white limousine is now gone.

Now what should Sakura do?

- END -


	4. Chapter 4

Summary: Shaoran is Eriol's best friend. Eriol asked Tomoyo to pick Shaoran when he arrives in Japan. So, what happened when Tomoyo decided to introduce him to her best friend, Sakura? :)

Disclaimer: Cardcaptor Sakura characters are owned by Clamp :) :) :)

A/N: First time writing SS & ET fanfic :D please R&R :D I do really appreciate it so much. Sorry for mistake spelling names or places. Thanks!

My Love, My Life - 4

Sakura's POV

"How should I wake him up?" I walk back and forth like a mad person.

"Bye Sakura. See you!" Chiharu heads to the front door and leave me here alone. Both of us.

"Bye Chiharu!" and still back and forth. Not knowing what to do.

"How long I've been sleeping?" A sudden voice that make me jump a little, a little shocked. I turn around to see him half-awake.

"Oh.. It's about one and a half or two hours. And actually, this shop is about to close. So, I was about…"

"Would you company me for a walk?" He cuts me off. Damn, he's too good to be true. I can't say NO, but because I promised Tomoyo too earlier.

"Uh yeah sure… But let me cleaning this mess a bit." I lie. It's not really a mess. I rush my self to the door behind the cashier. My heart beats really fast. It won't stop for me. And I try to control my breathing. Let out a single sigh. I take my bag with me and I go out.

There he stands near the main door, both hands in his pockets, reflected by sunsets. "Are you ready?" he asks calmly.

"Y-yes…" I walk towards him. And he helps me to close the door. I thank him.

"Where do you feel like going?" I turn around to look at him. The light of the sunset reflect the outline of his face.

"Dinner maybe? Any good foods around here?"

Shaoran's POV

"Dinner maybe? Any good foods around here?"

"Yes, I know a good place. So we go this way. But is it okay with you? It's not that far though.. Just a 10 minutes walk from here…" She points to the right area is where the place is. It must be near the apartment over there.

"What do you mean?" as we walk further from the shop. Pass the florist shop next to it. I just realized this area is really interesting. Very calm. Little café is here too. Little boutiques. The atmosphere is cosy.

"It's just a small shop. I hope you don't mind. But it sells good katsu-don."

"Nah I don't mind… it's okay…" I know this is an awkward situation. However, I can't run right? This is an opportunity to get to know about her more.

"So… how long you've been working?" Try to break the silence between us.

"About a year and a half…"

"Is it okay if one day, I want you to do my nail?" I look at her to see her reactions.

She laughs really hard. "Really? Really? No problem, sir…"

I let myself smile. "No, I mean it. Serious. On this pinky fingers." I show her my left pinky fingers. She laughs even more.

"We are here, Shaoran-kun." I arrive at this small family shop. Small tables and plastic chairs. But very comfortable. Seems like husband and wife who are working together.

"What would you like to have, Shaoran-kun?"

*Restaurant*

Sakura's POV

"Good evening, Sakura. It's been a while yeah? How are you?" Mr. Yazaki greets me at the front door behind the small kitchen that directly face the street. The smell of the cooking is all over the place. I can smell the miso soup. Everything.

"I'm very well. I hope you're doing good too!" Shaoran and I sit near the old bookshelves. "I'll be having Chicken Katsu-don, Mr. Yazaki. And my friend here will try the Beef Katsu-don." I stand up and grab two little cups for the hot tea on the table across where I sit, I hands one small cup to Shaoran.

"Thanks… You regularly eat here, Sakura?"

"Yes, quite sometimes. But it's been about 5 days I haven't visited here yet. This would be my first time, after those 5 days, having dinner. With you."

"Oh I see… Do you live with your family here in Japan?"

"No, I live alone. Well, my place is near Li's Group building, near the market. It's about 15-20 minutes from where I work. My dad and older brother live abroad and work there. And my mom passed away." I take a sip of my hot tea. I put down my bag on the floor. "Yourself?"

"It's not that far from here. I'm sorry about your Mom." he plays his fingers on his own cup. "I lived and studied in London, it's when I met Eriol. I've been to Japan about 4 years ago. Had a little vacation. My mom is in Hong Kong with my sisters. And then she asked me to come to Japan. Here I am, will be eating katsu-don." He chuckles. I think he's cute when he does it.

"Here Sakura, your orders. If you need anything, just call me." Mrs. Yazaki hands me Chicken and Beef Katsu don onto our table. "These two bowls of miso soups for both of you. A complimentary…" She smiles at me and I thank her.

Shaoran's POV

I can smell the miso soup. I will not lie to myself that I enjoy my time with Sakura today. Though I just knew her this afternoon. I never feel so happy like this before.

I take a bite of this beef katsu. It tastes so good. Really.

"It's good right?" Sakura smiles at me while enjoying her Chicken katsu.

"It is indeed. Thank you for bringing me here. So, I owe you a dinner, okay?"

"No.. it's okay… you don't need to do that, Shaoran. I'm happy. So don't mention it. Ah you want more tea?" I nod. She takes another cup of tea for me.

"Well, how about take it as celebrating uumm.. Making a new friend?" I insist.

"That sounds better for me." Before I knew it, her right thumb reach the corner of my lips. I am surprised. I can't control my heart right now. It feels.. Warm… "Sorry, there is this small katsu flour." I take her right hand right away and hold it for a while. I stare at her eyes again. Sometimes I wonder myself, her eyes hypnotize me, all over me, I guess.

"These are you desserts…" Both of us jump a little, as Mrs. Yazaki put the desserts on our table. "I'm sorry… I.. uh…" I can't speak properly. I turn away as I put her hand back down. She does the same. Such a quite long pause between us.

I cough a little to break the quietness and she turns her face to me. "Erm Uh, Sakura… Let me walk you home later, can I?"

Author's POV

They both say goodbye, thank them for the nice food and bow to Mr. & Mrs. Yazaki.

"Do you want to go around the night market, Shaoran?" Sakura remembers what happened at the restaurant, she blushes, doesn't dare to turn her face to Shaoran.

"If you don't mind…" Suddenly "Be careful!" Shaoran grab Sakura's shoulders and try to protect her from water splash when the black car passed them.

*splash*

"Uh-oh… Shaoran.. Your clothes…" she panic and takes her small handkerchief out from her bag and tries to dry up his clothes with it.

"Sakura I'm fine. You're okay right?" he sighs "The car should slow down a little bit."

"I'm okay. It seems like we have to look for new clothes for you."

"I guess so. Let's go…"

- END -


	5. Chapter 5

Summary: Shaoran is Eriol's best friend. Eriol asked Tomoyo to pick Shaoran when he arrives in Japan. So, what happened when Tomoyo decided to introduce him to her best friend, Sakura? :)

Disclaimer: Cardcaptor Sakura characters are owned by Clamp :) :) :)

A/N: First time writing SS & ET fanfic :D please R&R :D I do really appreciate it so much. Sorry for mistake spelling names or places. Thanks!

My Love, My Life - 5

Author's POV

It's been almost 2 weeks both Sakura and Shaoran didn't meet each other. Not like they don't want to. But since Shaoran started working the day after water-splash incident, he haven't met his Sakura yet. But he always finds a way. Always.

"... Yeah.. You know what to do right, Mr. Hiro..? Just do as i told you... Right... Thanks a lot.." Shaoran just spoke to someone who his Mom trusts for a long time, she asked him to stay with Shaoran whenever wherever Shaoran needs his help.

He put down his phone on his working desk. Put both hands in his pockets. Staring out of the window. Awesomely handsome in dark blue suit, white shirt, no ties. He never likes one. He lets the first button open. Casually. Suddenly his phone rings.

He walks towards his working desk and pick up. And see the caller ID, he smiles.

"Hello there..." he greets the girl casually.

"HHHHOOOOOOOOOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE... SHAORAN KUN! YOU DON'T HAVE TO DO THIIIISSS!" It is Sakura.

"Hmm Miss Kinomoto.. I don't get it.. Did I do something?" He grins and show his white perfect teeth. He plays dumb.

"Don't fool me... This is your third time.. I know it's you.. Who else?"

"Weeeellll, maybe your secret admirer.. You never know. And besides, this is as well your third time calling me and saying HOOOEEEEEE..." he's imitating her, but not as cute as Sakura. Of course.

"It can't be.. It must be you..." Hears a serious tone over the phone. Shaoran just smiles, though she can't see it.

"So... Do you have any proof, Miss Kinomoto..?"

"Eeeerr now that you mentioned it.. Sadly, I don't..." he can her sighing.

"If you don't have any... Who told you it was me? You are so sure about that, ain't you?"

"My heart told me.." Shaoran freezes at the moment. But he can feel his body warm. He can feel his blushing.

"Shaoran you still there?"

"Y-y-yeah.. I am... Sooo, if your heart is right.. Hmm… Will you have dinner with me tonight?"

"Uuh.. Okay..."

"I'll pick you up at 6 yes? At the shop."

"Sure! I'll see you later.." both hang up the phone, someone knocks the door.

*knock knock*

"Shaoran, you need to sign these files for me.. Ooh why your face is red?" Yamazaki, his assistant enters and piles of files is in front of him.

"None of your business..." he looks away.

"Aaahh.. I think I know what is it.. You.. Falling in love right?"

*Nail Art Shop*

Sakura's POV

"... Sakura... Hey...!" Someone taps my shoulder. It's Tomoyo. She chuckles. "I know.. I know... You don't have to hide it... You fall in love right..?"

"Eerr I'm not sure..." I shrug. While start to take my brush to make pattern on Tomoyo's nails.

"Everytime she receives this so called present from Shaoran. She IS blushing. But never admit." Chiharu winks at me.

"Ooh.. But these flowers are beautiful Sakura..." Tomoyo looks at me smiling and looks around the shop. Yes, it must be his doing I thought.

This shop is filled with... I don't know.. Maybe hundreds of red rose. I told the man to give him back. But he said, if he didn't do as that someone told him. He'll lose his job. I mean like.. Really? Or was he just saying that so he can put these flowers inside? Not sure too.

"So, Sakura. Tell me what was the okay at the end of the phone earlier..?" Tomoyo admiring my works. She is satisfied and I'm very happy.

" ..oh that is..."

"Yeeess?" Her face.. I can tell.. She'll get excited and tell everything to Eriol about it. EVERYTHING.

"He asked me to have dinner with him..."

"Oooohhhh it IS GRANDEEEEEEE... MARVELOUUUSS... WONDERFUULLL..." She stands up and looking so dreamy about this. See? What I told you..? She's hyper. "Don't tell me you do NOT have clothes! come with me NOW!"

Before I knew it, she grabs my hand. "Hoooeeeeeee... But your nails…"

"Never mind my nails! Chiharuuuu can you take care of the shop for us..? We will be back soon..." as Tomoyo drags me outside.

"Sure! You can count me in...!" Chiharu smiles at me and she said Good Luck.

Okaayy what does that supposed to mean?

*Office*

Shaoran's POV

I let myself sit on the couch across my working desk. I tap that pink box. Open it. Close it. Open it. Close it.

*Rings*

I jump a little. So it's been ringing for a while. I press the green button on my phone.

"Yes what can I help you Sir?"

The voice on the other end laughs. "Nothing much. Just wanna distracted you from your thoughts.."

"What the.."

"...hell...?" Eriol giggles and his evil giggles annoys me..

"So, Mr. Shaoran... I heard you'll have date today?" Okay this question caughts me off guards.

"Eeeeerr n-n-not really..."

"What do you mean not really...?

"Okaaaay Now… Now… Eriol, you know what? You start to annoy me... If it's a yes.. Yes a date... Now what? Huh?…"

"Well I wish you good luck... And I will not disturb you and *cough* Sakura.." I find myself smile unknowingly. So it IS a date huh?

"Okay.. Then do me a favour.. Don't call me after I hang up with you. I'm dating!" and we both laugh. What a good friend huh?

I'm nervous. I better get ready. It's 5.30.

- END -


	6. Chapter 6

Summary: Shaoran is Eriol's best friend. Eriol asked Tomoyo to pick Shaoran when he arrives in Japan. So, what happened when Tomoyo decided to introduce him to her best friend, Sakura? :)

Disclaimer: Cardcaptor Sakura characters are owned by Clamp :) :) :)

A/N: First time writing SS & ET fanfic :D please R&R :D I do really appreciate it so much. Sorry for mistake spelling names or places. Thanks!

My Love, My Life - 6

Author's POV

*Nail Art Shop*

Sakura looks at her reflections in the mirror near the cashier. Walk back and forth. 5.55 PM. She sighs. Feeling nervous. More than nervous.

"You are really beautiful Sakura!" Chiharu and Tomoyo said the same thing earlier. She is not confident about herself. Her friends said to calm down. Because she is already beautiful.

Now that she is alone in the shop. Chiharu went home about an hour ago. While Tomoyo, she is having dinner with Eriol. He picked her up 15 minutes ago. And they both said good luck to Sakura.

She sits on the couch. And stand up. Sit. Stand up. Sit. Stand up. The nervous won't go away. So instead she takes a glass of water to calm her down.

*Earlier at Office*

Shaoran makes his way out. Feeling nervous. His palms are sweating. He makes sure he didn't leave anything behind.

"Hey, you look great." as he turns around to look for the voice. It's Rika. She's been working here about 4 years. She is 3 years above Shaoran. She looks at me up and down. "You look attractive… Have a dinner with someone special? Well, that's what I heard all around the office…"

"Oh.. Really? But.. How..?"

"How do I know? It was from the guy behind the photocopy machine." She's pointing to Yamazaki. Shaoran sighs. Never knew the news of he actually is having dinner with a girl can spread that fast around the building.

"Right.. He is the culprit.. Never mind him. I gotta be late.. Hey, Yamazaki.. Please type this for me 20x for tomorrow meeting.." Shaoran puts light green files on Yamazaki's desk.

"Whaaa... Why me?" Yamazaki turns to Shaoran.

"You just spread nonsense..." He smirked to Yamazaki and laugh. Leaving Yamazaki freeze in front of photocopy machine. Shaoran goes down to basement. Making his way to his car, a silver Mercedes Benz E-class Cabriolet.

Shaoran's POV

I let myself in. I'm sweating. I don't know why. I reach my pocket and still find the box still there. Safe and sound. I look at my reflection on the mirror. Seems like I'll be doing just fine.

I better go now. I don't wanna be late.

Sakura's POV

Ah it's almost 6. I grab my pink lip-gloss and put it back to my clutch. This dress. I laugh how Tomoyo gets so hype about this.

*flashback*

"SAKURAAA CHAAANNN THIS IS CUUTTEEE..."

"OOHH THIS ONE TOO!"

"SHOULD TRY THIS ONE AS WELL!"

"TRY THEM ALL!"

*End of flashback*

I ended up having 7 dresses on my hand this afternoon. As well the shoes. As well as the clutch. Everything.

When I told her to pick one. She ended up saying to buy them all. In case I NEED it when I have another date with Shaoran.

Ah.. I've been asking myself. If this is a date... Or not...

Suddenly I hear a car engine approaching and stop in front of the shop.

Author's POV

Shaoran gets out from the car. He leans himself on the car, he looks around the streets in front of him, waiting for Sakura to come outside.

*tick tock tick tock*

He hears the front door open. He turns around, and his eyes meet Sakura's.

A moment of silence to admire each other.

"So, uh... How do I look?" Sakura tries to break the quietness between them.

She is wearing a light blue dress, thin straps, cut on the waist, the skirt part made from chiffon, so it flows when the wind touches her dress. Above knee length. Pink flowers patterns for the top part of the dress. Simple make up, completed with light pink clutch and shoes.

"You are looking… Lovely... Sakura..." as he walks towards her to get a closer look.

An awe in Sakura's eyes as Shaoran walks to her, with his hands inside his pockets. He is wearing a dark grey suits, since he changed his previous suit into a new one. Shirt to match his looks. "How about me?" he asks and smile at her.

"Do you want an honest answer or not?" they both laugh.

"Hmm.. Both..."

"The not honest answer is… you look okay..."

"… the honest one would be..?" the brown eyes meets her emerald green eyes.

"You look gorgeous..." He gives her his best smile.

"Soo.. Should we go?" as he stretches his hands to meet hers. She nods. He opens the door for her to going in first.

Meanwhile...

There are two pairs of eyes watching them and giggling. About 30meters from Shaoran's car.

"Do you think they will make it thru, Babe?"

"Yes. Definitely, Tomoyo."

Ho-ho-ho-ho-ho both have the same style evil laugh.

"Do you wanna go now?"

"Yes... Let's go…" they follow the silver car to spy on them.

"Mr. Hiro. Please find more informations about Sakura Kinomoto for me."

"Yes, Mrs. LI..."

- END -


	7. Chapter 7

Summary: Shaoran is Eriol's best friend. Eriol asked Tomoyo to pick Shaoran when he arrives in Japan. So, what happened when Tomoyo decided to introduce him to her best friend, Sakura? :)

Disclaimer: Cardcaptor Sakura characters are owned by Clamp :) :) :)

A/N: First time writing SS & ET fanfic :D please R&R :D I do really appreciate it so much. Sorry for mistake spelling names or places. Thanks!

My Love, My Life - 7

*Shaoran's Car*

Author's POV

A sudden song appears on the radio. Very calm. Very touching. They listen carefully. Together. "Ah... This is one of my favourite songs..." Sakura closes her eyes while listening.

/( Meguri aeta kiseki ni  
Afureru omoi  
Tsutae kirenai  
Listen to my Heart  
Kagayaku hitomi ga mirai e to tsudzuku  
Michi o terasu hikari ni narukara

Kimi to futari  
Ikite yukeba  
Eien made mo tadoritsukeru  
Kono sekai de (mitsuketa)  
Tada hitori no kimi no koto o  
Uketome (tai nda)  
You are my life )\

"Oh.. Really?.." He smiles. *cough* "...Sakura.. Uh.. You look stunning tonight..." He listens to every word of the song and smile to himself. Never knew that it has a deep meaning. Now he understands why Sakura loves this song so much.

"Thanks.. You've said it twice.. And you too look.. You know.. As always.." she laughs and opens her eyes when she hears his deep voice.. She's blushing, lucky Shaoran can't see her blushing.

"I did say it twice, because you are. So, I look..? How?" He smiles followed by Sakura's giggles. "Alright… alright, you've said it earlier. Thank you too. Ah by the way, I think someone is following us. That black Toyota Camry behind us…"

Sakura turns around and sees the car Shaoran mentioned just now. "Shaoran, do you happen to know who is it?"

He smirks, "Of course, I do. One lucky bastard who happened to be your best friend's boyfriend." He turns around to look at Sakura. "Do you already hungry?"

"Ooooh... That boy and girl. So this girl was lying to me that she'll be hanging out with her beloved boyfriend." Sakura shakes her head, giggling. "Nope.. Not really, why?" She asks Shaoran, confused.

"Because I need to make few turns. They're gonna lose us…" He smiles and turn right after the traffic light.

*Eriol's Car*

"Oh.. He sure drives really fast, Eriol.." Tomoyo looks at her boyfriend, he turns around to look at her.

"Yes, he is. One of the best driver I've known. But today, I know why he's doing that.."

"Ooohh you dooo? I have feeling that he caught us spying..." She giggles.

"Yup. And uh-ooooooh.. Nooooo… We lost them.. I didn't pay attention when he suddenly turned right..." Eriol sighs. "Not fuuuunn..." he laughs and so does Tomoyo.

"So, I guess we just gonna have our own real date, Sir Eriol?" she giggles.

He strokes her smooth beautiful long hair. "Yes, Ma'am." take her right hand and put a light kiss on it. "What would you like to have M'Lady?"

"Hmm.. Italian perhaps?" So they both drive away. Not to care to the other two. Because, in fact, they KNOW what will happen next.

*At the restaurant*

Sakura's POV

Here I am. Hand in hand with Shaoran. Enter a modern western restaurant. He said this restaurant has the best steak! He lets me go in first as he opens the door for me.

"Please Miss.." he slightly bows to me and it makes me laugh.

"Thank you, Sir..." I laugh and we both go in. Nobody is here. Are we too early? As the waitress shows us the table. Shaoran pulls a chair for me and he sits beside me.

I can smell the scent of lavender. "So, what do you think about this place?" He asks me while he adjusts his seat, he leans his back to the chair. Looking me straight in the eyes. Damn! That good looking brown eyes.

"Uh.. It's great!" I smile back to him. The waitress puts two plates for us. I thanked him. Another waitress brings us wine to share.

"Hmm.. You don't like this place? We can go somewhere though, Sakura.." He is about to stand up, but I hold his hand. "No, no.. It's not what I mean. It's just that I'm.. Nervous.. Never been to this place like this.."

"If you don't like it.. Please tell me.. Its okay.. Alright?" His glance and his smile. Got right thru my heart. God! I think I'm in love!

*Shaoran's POV*

God! I think I'm in love! Those emerald green eyes I just stared at. Her warmness when her hands hold mine. Got right thru my heart.

10 minutes of silence and I curse myself, why I get so nervous around her.

"S-s-sakura, hmm tell me more about you.. Your job. Is that shop yours?" I take a sip of my glass of wine.

"Oh.. Not it's not. It is owned by Chiharu's Mom. She's away for a while so then it's only two of us. Her mom planning to have more employees later in the future." she again smiles at me. The smile I've always wanted to see. Every day.

"Have you ever worked before?" hesitantly asking.

"Hmm yeah... I started working from 14.." What? I am shocked at the moment. "So you.. Don't..." I try to look for the words without hurt her feeling.

".. Go to school? Yeah I didnt. I have to make a living. So I worked everywhere. Markets. Boutiques. Florists. Hotels. Wherever I can get money so I can live and eat.." she is very calm about this things, never knew she went thru all this before.

(A/N: Sorry have to fast forward the dinner part a little bit. And yes they're done their dinner :D )

Author's POV

*Shaoran's car*

"Thanks Shaoran for the dinner, it was awesome! I had fun.."

"Don't mention it.. Wanna go to the park for a walk?"

"Yes sure..."

-END-

(translation: FT Island - You Are My Life

The overflowing feeling when I happened to meet you  
That I can't quite convey to you, Listen to my heart

Your shining eyes ever looking toward the future

Will be the light illuminating the road  
To be together with you, going on forevermore

In this world (I have found), there is only you  
You are the only one I want (I want you) you are my life )

(A/N: Hi hi... this is me! Sorry haven't introduced myself properly. LOL... well i'm new in this fanfic thingy... I HOPE you all enjoy my story. this is really my first time writing CCS Fanfic. i'm deeply sorry if there are any mistakes T-T)


	8. Chapter 8

Summary: Shaoran is Eriol's best friend. Eriol asked Tomoyo to pick Shaoran when he arrives in Japan. So, what happened when Tomoyo decided to introduce him to her best friend, Sakura? :)

Disclaimer: Cardcaptor Sakura characters are owned by Clamp :) :) :)

A/N: First time writing SS & ET fanfic :D please R&R :D I do really appreciate it so much. Sorry for mistake spelling names or places. Thanks!

My Love, My Life - 8

*At the park*

Shaoran opens the door for Sakura. He takes off his suit and place it over her shoulders. They look into each other and smile.

"It's cold. So wear this." Shaoran takes Sakura's hands and walk just the two of them.

"Thanks a lot. So, we haven't met for quite sometimes. How's your job?" She looks up at him. He shrugs. "Well, lots of meeting. Lots of files. Papers need to be signed. Call here. Call there. Another meeting, checking all those works. I envy your job." he laughs.

She chuckles "Don't be jealous of my job. It needs the eyes that can see every details. Once you mess up a pattern, should start over. Getting the brushes ready once again. Start from zero. Now… DO you really want my job?"

He smiles and places his arm around her shoulders, she startled a little. "So sad that I don't work near your house... If I handle the one near to where you live.. I..." He seems can't finish his own words. Now he face to face with Sakura.

"Yes? You.. Why?" They look at each other. Admiring each other faces, under the dark night sky.

"I.. I.. I can be by your side. Always." He leans forward. "To protect you." Closer to her face. Closer and closer. "I promise…" He puts his lips onto hers. Sweet kiss at the park.

"Do you get that cute sweet photo, Tomoyo?"

"Of course I DO!" Eriol puts his hand over Tomoyo lips.

"Not so loud, Dear. They can hear us." She giggles. "I'm sorry"

"Anyway Eriol, what is this photo for?"

"For us to keep. Hmm let say.. We need to blackmail them.. One day?"

Their laughter are so evil. They go away from the park before the other couple sense they were there.

Meanwhile earlier that evening

*Hong Kong*

"Mom, Isn't your plan too much?" Shaoran's youngest sister, Feimei, enters Li Yelan's room and put two glasses of tea for herself and her Mom.

"Well, isn't it what we always do when it comes to the girls who get close to my little wolf? We tested them. You know all of them failed. To be part of this family, Shaoran's future wife, is able to handle every situations, no?" Li Yelan sits on the couch and gives the paper to Fei. "I don't want every girl are aimed to Shaoran's wealth. I want them to look at him. Not his money.

"So, this is her.. How cute! Mom, you gotta make her my sister in law! Ookaay, this plan is really hard. But you're going to meet her soon, right?"

"Yes, Sakura Kinomoto, 24 years old. Working at Nail Art Shop. Interesting right? I'm going to meet her. Soon." She takes a sip of her Chinese tea. "To be your sister in law, not so fast, Dear. Not so fast. I want to see how they both react. Then we'll see tonight..." She smiles calmly.

*Outside Mrs. Hirano's place*

"So, uh.. Thanks for everything tonight." Sakura kisses him on his cheek. He smiles.

"Thanks to you, too." He reaches his pocket, show her pink box. He opens it. It lays beautiful necklaces with few little cherry blossoms on it. Diamonds in the middle of the flowers.

"Oh.. It's beautiful.. But you don't have to do this. You've been so good to me, it's enough to make me happy."

"It's okay. Let say hmm this is a thank you gift from me? Let me put this for you." he steps forwards to put the necklace around Sakura's neck. "Moreover, you will continuously remember me…"

"Thank you for?.." She chuckles.

"Thank you for the first day I arrived here. Thanks for the katsu meal. Plus thanks for being my girlfriend." Suddenly there are thunders, very loud. "Now, you better go in, I think it'll rain soon. If you need anything, please let me know…" he kiss her goodbye.

"Yes, I will. Oh wait! Shaoran, this.. Your suit.. See you..." Sakura gives back the suit to him and enter the old building.

*Inside the building*

"Sakura, you're home already?" Mrs. Hirano looks so sad while she approaches Sakura at the front door.

"Yes, oh what happened?" Sakura walks towards the older lady. "Are you sick?"

"No. But I have bad news. Apparently, the rumour about this building will be destroyed are true. I tried to call you as soon as I heard the news. But your phone is off."

"Aaah this is my fault, I didn't check my phone, maybe the battery went off. What was that about?" They walk to the kitchen and sit on the chairs near the dinner table.

"We have to move Sakura, tonight. My children will pick me up in 20 minutes. I know this is so sudden. Someone talked to me this evening. That's when I couldn't reach your phone. I'm upset and angry. Rich people always do this to us." She started to cry. Then she looks at Sakura, "Do you have someone to pick you up?" She strokes Sakura's hair.

Sakura's POV

"Yes, Ma'am." I lie. I don't know what to do. I don't want to trouble my friends. It's getting late already.

"I'm so glad someone will pick you up. So you won't be alone." She smiles at me. "Sorry that we have to move tonight. This place has hold many of my memories. I know someday they will do this."

"Me too.. I have lots of memories being here. I.. I.. I feel attached to this building." I'm trying to hold back my tears, not wanting to make this lady sad.

"So, I guess I have to clean up my room." I excuse myself to Mrs. Hirano. I can't even cry. It won't help either. I look at the clock. I sigh. It's nearly midnight. Who is possibly awake at this hour? And crap. My phone is dead. No time to charge this damn phone whatsoever.

"I'm gonna miss this place" As I reach the family photos on my hand. I put it inside my bag and go downstairs.

- END -

(it's me again! this chapter is basically finished. i've done the last chapter today! please reviews my story kekeke...)


	9. Chapter 9

Summary: Shaoran is Eriol's best friend. Eriol asked Tomoyo to pick Shaoran when he arrives in Japan. So, what happened when Tomoyo decided to introduce him to her best friend, Sakura? :)

Disclaimer: Cardcaptor Sakura characters are owned by Clamp :) :) :)

A/N: First time writing SS & ET fanfic :D please R&R :D I do really appreciate it so much. Sorry for mistake spelling names or places. Thanks!

My Love, My Life - 9

*Mrs. Hirano's place*

Sakura's POV

I put on my pink jacket as I go downstairs. Bring my bag and small luggage bag. Where should I go. I check it's 00.15. It's Saturday already. Just when I had this happy feeling. The world around me is upside down.

First, I'm not gonna trouble Tomoyo & Eriol, both gonna freak out and tell Shaoran... He will freak out as well. Second, not even Chiharu, not even her shop. Please... Third, not Yukito, he's been so nice to me since I lived here... I just can't do this to them... I feel like I wanna cry. Not even single tears coming out.

"Sakura, where is your friend?" Ayumi, Mrs. Hirano's daughter who lives on the other side of the town comes to pick her Mom.

"Ah.. Well, it's okay. You guys can leave first. They'll be here in a minute." I lie. Honestly, I can't stay with them. Ayumi herself lives in a small apartment with her husband and 3 children. How am I supposed to squeeze in?!

"Really? You're okay outside?" She pats my back and give me a hug. "Thanks for watching over my Mom and taking a good care of her."

"It's okay. My pleasure to stay with her. I'm gonna miss her delicious foods!" Mrs. Hirano comes to me and gives me a hug, she strokes my hair. "Thank you Sakura. Like you always said to me, now become a magic spell: Everything is gonna be alright"

"Yes, everything is gonna be alright." I wave them goodbye. I sigh. Where the hell I should go? I drag myself to nowhere. Oh great! It's raining...! Will everything be alright? Now what?

*Shaoran's House*

Shaoran's POV

I can't sleep. I couldn't believe I kissed her, but I'm happy. I smile to myself. What is she doing now? Or maybe she's sleeping already? I take my mobile phone and try to call her.

"Hello there, this is Kinomoto Sakura. I'm away at the moment. So, Please kindly leave your messages. Thanks.."

A little disappointment that she might be sleeping already. Just when I'm about to close my eyes, my phone rings. Get all excited, but not really when I read the caller ID.

"Can I help?" I say coldly. The other voice is laughing hard. I don't know what's so funny.

"Wooo whoaaa since when you're being cold to your handsome best friend? Since you're falling in love?"

"Shut up.." I laugh. "But it's true, I.. Me.. Her.. You know.."

"Ooooww.. I know what IS going on! Congratulations! Can't sleep because thinking about her?"

"Yeaaah right. Guess she's sleeping, since her phone is off." I sigh.

"Alright then. Oh wanna come with me tomorrow around 10 AM? I'll go with Tomoyo for a date, we can have double date. Invite Sakura. I heard Tomoyo couldn't reach her phone, too.."

"Alright.. I can pick her up. She said she have no plans yet earlier. Where should we meet up?"

"At the coffee shop where Sakura always buy her coffee? Do you know?"

"I know the place, she showed me when I took her home.. So I'll see you tomorrow, yeah?!"

"Okay, have a Sakura dream, my cute best friend.."

"Don't you call m..." Great. He hangs up. I lay down comfortably. Good night world. Good night Sakura.

*The next morning*

Author's POV

It's Saturday. The rain seems not stopping since last night. It's such a cold morning indeed.

Shaoran still covers himself inside the blankets. Hear the alarm still ringing, he lets one hand to turn it off. It works. But suddenly...

*RIIIINNGGGSSS*

He jumps out from bed nearly fall, groaning, he swears whoever calls him at this hour, he's gonna kill them.

"WHO IS..."

"Shaoraaaann wake up wolf! Look at the news on TV.. The old building has been destroyed today, near that the building of yours. Isn't that where Sakura lives?"

Shaoran's POV

My heart stops for a while. Trying to pull myself together when Eriol told me the news just now.

"Hey.. Wolf, are you there? Helloooooooooo Shao~..."

"Yeah.. Yeah..." I can't even finish my own sentences and hang up the phone. I change my clothes to whatever inside the closet.

I rush myself outside my bedroom and take my jacket with me, my car keys and phone.

"Sir, this is your break~... Whoaaaaaaa..." one of my maid is outside my bedroom, I just bumped onto her.

"Sooorrryyy no breakfast.. I'm rushing..."

Sakura.. Sakura.. Where are you... My mind is focusing on her only, can't tolerate any other things, beside her. No. This can't be happening.

- END -

(here is chapter 9... how do you like it so far...? is it good?)


	10. Chapter 10

Summary: Shaoran is Eriol's best friend. Eriol asked Tomoyo to pick Shaoran when he arrives in Japan. So, what happened when Tomoyo decided to introduce him to her best friend, Sakura? :)

Disclaimer: Cardcaptor Sakura characters are owned by Clamp :) :) :)

A/N: First time writing SS & ET fanfic :D please R&R :D I do really appreciate it so much. Sorry for mistake spelling names or places. Thanks!

My Love, My Life - 10

Author's POV

Shaoran is really a fast driver. Certainly. He reaches the coffee shop in no time. Eriol and Tomoyo are already inside. So he runs once he gets out from the car, he enters the shop.

"Finally! You're here. Please have a seat..." Tomoyo points to the empty chair beside her.

"How am I supposed to calm down and have a seat? We have to look for her! It's damn raining heavily outside...!"

"Calm down, Shaoran. In this state where your mind is NOT working properly, plus only focusing on her, you can't think straight. So please have a seat. We talk about this."

Still in anger, but Eriol can make his best friend calm down a little bit. Shaoran is very miserable.

"So, you didn't know about anything, did you?" Tomoyo asks carefully. "Because we neither. We ask you now, we thought maybe Sakura told you about this.."

Shaoran shakes his head. "No. I didn't know what IS really going on. The building was there last night. I perfectly stood outside. There! With her!" he sighs.

"Right. We asked Yukito, but she is not here. There were some places she will go right? The first stop is at nail art shop. She probably there." Eriol touches his chin, thinking.

"She is outside there. The pale emerald green eyes. Birds. Green. Ripped. Scars. When the sky were clear enough. A precious memory has been made." Yukito sudden speech makes everyone turns around to look at him. Questioning.

"Yukito san, what do you mean by that? Why with all those words?!" Tomoyo looks at him in confusion.

"It just popped out in my head. I just blurted it out. So, it must be a clue then..." he then walks towards the kitchen.

"Is he always been that mysterious like that?" Eriol take a sip of his cappuccino.

Tomoyo nods. "He is mysterious. But Sakura told me, sometimes what he said might come true. So, shall we go?"

Three of them stand up and wave goodbye to Dave.

"Shaoran, go inside my car. And do NOT ever you complain. Look at your depressed face, you can't drive. We don't want to have two missing people." Shaoran understands his friend. So he obeys Eriol's words.

*On the Road*

Tomoyo is calling everyone she and Sakura know. But everybody told her the same thing. Sakura is NOT with them.

Then they arrive at the shop. Tomoyo runs and enters the shop. Only find Chiharu and her friend, Megumi.

"Chiharu, do you happen to see Sakura?"

"No, I don't think she's coming. So I called Megumi to company me today. Tomoyo, What happened?"

"Ah.. It's uh- nothing. I should go." Tomoyo goes out, runs back to the car.

"Any sign of her?" Shaoran asks. Tomoyo shakes her head.

"Where else she can be?" Eriol thinks for a while.

"Maybe she is there.."

"There?" both Tomoyo and Eriol look at each other then back to Shaoran, confused.

*Katsu-don Restaurant*

"Please come in two young men and beautiful lady..." Mr. Yazaki pulls out three chairs for them to sit.

"Anything I can help?" Mrs. Yazaki gives three cups of green tea on the table. "The rains doesn't stop. It's cold. So please have the hot tea. It keeps you warm."

"Thanks a lot." Shaoran smiles faintly to Mrs. Yazaki and thank her.

"We came here to look for Sakura. Did you happen to see her around here? Last night or this morning?" Eriol asks.

"Hmm.. I saw her last night. When I had a drink with few friends of mine til midnight. But she refused to stay. She said her friend would pick up." Mr. Yazaki sits down with them. Three of them look at each other. So she's been here last night, they thought.

"What she said? Did she said something else?" Shaoran blurts out few questions non-stop to Mr. Yazaki. He really can't wait to find her.

"It was absolutely a lie that her friend would pick her up. She didn't call anybody. Plus I couldn't call her.." Tomoyo looks at Mr. Yazaki, hoping to find another answers.

"She didn't say a word. But she looked awful. Soaked wet. I couldn't tell she's been crying or not."

"Oh my..." Tomoyo clasps her both hands and look at Eriol.

"What else can you remember, Sir?"

"Oh.. I don't know whether she really knew where she was going or she only dragged herself to wherever her feet leads her to. But I saw her going that way. Do you know, that big post office building?" Mr. Yazaki points out across the big streets, about 20 metres from here, you can see the post office building.

"The park...?" they're three say in unison.

- END -

Chapter 10! total is 20 Chapters for this fanfic! xD


	11. Chapter 11

Summary: Shaoran is Eriol's best friend. Eriol asked Tomoyo to pick Shaoran when he arrives in Japan. So, what happened when Tomoyo decided to introduce him to her best friend, Sakura? :)

Disclaimer: Cardcaptor Sakura characters are owned by Clamp :) :) :)

A/N: First time writing SS & ET fanfic :D please R&R :D I do really appreciate it so much. Sorry for mistake spelling names or places. Thanks!

My Love, My Life - 10

Author's POV

Shaoran is really a fast driver. Certainly. He reaches the coffee shop in no time. Eriol and Tomoyo are already inside. So he runs once he gets out from the car, he enters the shop.

"Finally! You're here. Please have a seat..." Tomoyo points to the empty chair beside her.

"How am I supposed to calm down and have a seat? We have to look for her! It's damn raining heavily outside...!"

"Calm down, Shaoran. In this state where your mind is NOT working properly, plus only focusing on her, you can't think straight. So please have a seat. We talk about this."

Still in anger, but Eriol can make his best friend calm down a little bit. Shaoran is very miserable.

"So, you didn't know about anything, did you?" Tomoyo asks carefully. "Because we neither. We ask you now, we thought maybe Sakura told you about this.."

Shaoran shakes his head. "No. I didn't know what IS really going on. The building was there last night. I perfectly stood outside. There! With her!" he sighs.

"Right. We asked Yukito, but she is not here. There were some places she will go right? The first stop is at nail art shop. She probably there." Eriol touches his chin, thinking.

"She is outside there. The pale emerald green eyes. Birds. Green. Ripped. Scars. When the sky were clear enough. A precious memory has been made." Yukito sudden speech makes everyone turns around to look at him. Questioning.

"Yukito san, what do you mean by that? Why with all those words?!" Tomoyo looks at him in confusion.

"It just popped out in my head. I just blurted it out. So, it must be a clue then..." he then walks towards the kitchen.

"Is he always been that mysterious like that?" Eriol take a sip of his cappuccino.

Tomoyo nods. "He is mysterious. But Sakura told me, sometimes what he said might come true. So, shall we go?"

Three of them stand up and wave goodbye to Dave.

"Shaoran, go inside my car. And do NOT ever you complain. Look at your depressed face, you can't drive. We don't want to have two missing people." Shaoran understands his friend. So he obeys Eriol's words.

*On the Road*

Tomoyo is calling everyone she and Sakura know. But everybody told her the same thing. Sakura is NOT with them.

Then they arrive at the shop. Tomoyo runs and enters the shop. Only find Chiharu and her friend, Megumi.

"Chiharu, do you happen to see Sakura?"

"No, I don't think she's coming. So I called Megumi to company me today. Tomoyo, What happened?"

"Ah.. It's uh- nothing. I should go." Tomoyo goes out, runs back to the car.

"Any sign of her?" Shaoran asks. Tomoyo shakes her head.

"Where else she can be?" Eriol thinks for a while.

"Maybe she is there.."

"There?" both Tomoyo and Eriol look at each other then back to Shaoran, confused.

*Katsu-don Restaurant*

"Please come in two young men and beautiful lady..." Mr. Yazaki pulls out three chairs for them to sit.

"Anything I can help?" Mrs. Yazaki gives three cups of green tea on the table. "The rains doesn't stop. It's cold. So please have the hot tea. It keeps you warm."

"Thanks a lot." Shaoran smiles faintly to Mrs. Yazaki and thank her.

"We came here to look for Sakura. Did you happen to see her around here? Last night or this morning?" Eriol asks.

"Hmm.. I saw her last night. When I had a drink with few friends of mine til midnight. But she refused to stay. She said her friend would pick up." Mr. Yazaki sits down with them. Three of them look at each other. So she's been here last night, they thought.

"What she said? Did she said something else?" Shaoran blurts out few questions non-stop to Mr. Yazaki. He really can't wait to find her.

"It was absolutely a lie that her friend would pick her up. She didn't call anybody. Plus I couldn't call her.." Tomoyo looks at Mr. Yazaki, hoping to find another answers.

"She didn't say a word. But she looked awful. Soaked wet. I couldn't tell she's been crying or not."

"Oh my..." Tomoyo clasps her both hands and look at Eriol.

"What else can you remember, Sir?"

"Oh.. I don't know whether she really knew where she was going or she only dragged herself to wherever her feet leads her to. But I saw her going that way. Do you know, that big post office building?" Mr. Yazaki points out across the big streets, about 20 metres from here, you can see the post office building.

"The park...?" they're three say in unison.

- END -

(Sorry, i'm not good at vocab... but i'll try my best LOL...)


	12. Chapter 12

Summary: Shaoran is Eriol's best friend. Eriol asked Tomoyo to pick Shaoran when he arrives in Japan. So, what happened when Tomoyo decided to introduce him to her best friend, Sakura? :)

Disclaimer: Cardcaptor Sakura characters are owned by Clamp :) :) :)

A/N: First time writing SS & ET fanfic :D please R&R :D I do really appreciate it so much. Sorry for mistake spelling names or places. Thanks!

My Love, My Life - 12

*Flashback Last night*

Author's POV

Sakura walks pass every shop she knew, under the rain. Pass the coffee shop. The best bread shop next to it. Walk even further. She stands for a moment in front of nail art shop. She shakes her head and keep walking. She feels her life right now is really unexpected. She doesn't know where to go.

"Hey Sakura!" She turns around where Mr. Yazaki waves his hands to her.

"Hi..." she even try so hard just to smile.

"What are you doing here? It's midnight, my child. You want to come in?"

"Ah, I move out. Thanks for the offer but my friend picks me up later over there." she points out to the post office building. She lies. She curses herself, she's been lying to all the people who are good to her. She feels sorry too.

Mr. Yazaki looks at her in doubt. "Are you sure? At least you can bring this umbrella. You are wet, my dear." He stands up and offers the umbrella to Sakura and she takes it. "Thanks.. I give it back to you tomorrow."

"You don't need too. As long as you are not wet. Please use it as long as you want." He goes inside the shop and hands her a hot plastic and a straw, it's a hot green tea. "Here, bring this. I'm sorry I have no cup with cover on top. If it's okay with you..."

"Thanks a lot. I appreciate it so much. Oh I gotta go. My friend will be waiting for me." She waves goodbye and smiles to Mr. Yazaki, keep walking.

Sakura's POV

I walk into this empty street. I don't know where my feet takes me too. Why this is happening to me?! I've been in this situation before. But this time it happened too fast for me. I take a sip of the hot green tea.

Suddenly I hear footsteps behind me. Oh God. Please protect me. I beg you. I keep walking. The only place I can hide is in the park. I rush myself a little. However, the footsteps keep following me.

As soon as I reach the park. I try to walk faster than before. This is bad. Nobody is here. Oh God. Please help me.

I run and run. The footsteps won't stop hunting me. Getting closer and closer. A pair of big hand comes from behind, cover my mouth. Prevent me from screaming.

"What are.. Mmmmppffhhh..." I am not strong enough to let go myself. He is too powerful. I can smell alcohol. I want to scream, but I can't. Please someone.. Anybody..!

He drags me to big bush around the gazebo. He pushes me to the green grass. He shows me small knife to me, he smirks. "No.. Please.. I beg you. You can take anything from me.. But please let me go." I see a middle-aged man look down on me.

"If you stand still, I let you go. Just don't scream, my dear." he strokes my hair, I slap his hand, look at him, disgusted. He swings the knife towards my hand. I can't scream, his big hand covers my mouth. Before I know, he rips of the sleeve of my pink jacket. No... Don't do this. He hits me few times with the other hand.

All of a sudden the idea pops up in my head. I kick his stomach twice very hard, he falls back. I don't know where I get that strength from. Luckily I'm strong enough to run and run, not bother to look back.

I don't care about anything, but MY LIFE.

Not to care about my bag, my shoes. I just run to wherever I can go. I find a very big bush behind this long bench. I hide there. Besides, I don't think that man following me anymore.

Quietly, I wince every time the rain drops touch my scar on my hand. It's bleeding. So I rip my dress to wrap on that. "Sorry, Tomoyo. I have to do this."

I don't know how long has it been. But I let myself sleep under the rain.

*End of flashback*

*At the Park*

Author's POV

The three of them finally can catch up with other people. Hear them whispering to each other. Lots of people gather up in a spot. Near the long bench. Few people bring out the little body out from the big bush. The figure helplessly lay down, not moving an inch. They start asking questions.

"Who is she?"

"She looks horrible."

"Do you know her?"

"What was she doing here?"

"Where does she come from?"

"Is she dead?"

"Excuse me. Coming through." Tomoyo makes her way with Eriol and Shaoran. She gasps.

"OH MY GOD! SAKURA!" She kneels down beside her best friend, crying.

"Miss, do you know her? I think she's having fever. She's burning." one of the old man who helped to move Sakura's body earlier tells Tomoyo.

Sakura's POV

I can feel my body has been pulled up by few people. I can't open my eyes. I feel hot. Burning. Oh please... Don't let me die.

No.. Please.. I can't hear their voice clearly, it's faded away.

Shaoran. Tomoyo.. Eriol.. Somebody!

- END -


	13. Chapter 13

Summary: Shaoran is Eriol's best friend. Eriol asked Tomoyo to pick Shaoran when he arrives in Japan. So, what happened when Tomoyo decided to introduce him to her best friend, Sakura? :)

Disclaimer: Cardcaptor Sakura characters are owned by Clamp :) :) :)

A/N: First time writing SS & ET fanfic :D please R&R :D I do really appreciate it so much. Sorry for mistake spelling names or places. Thanks!

My Love, My Life - 13

*At the Park*

Author's POV

Shaoran freezes at his own spot. He can't believe his eyes. Can't believe what scene he's seeing in front of him. The one he loves whole heartedly, vulnerably lay on the green grass. Bruised everywhere. Her clothes have been ripped off carelessly.

Finally he finds himself kneel down beside Tomoyo. He holds Sakura's body. Hugs her so tight. He shakes her body, calling out her name.

"Sakura, wakes up. Sakura!" not moving. But luckily, she's still breathing. Heavily. So he cradles her body. "Bring her to my house."

"Okay.. We gotta get going.." Eriol and Tomoyo follow Shaoran out from the crowd.

They finally reach Eriol's car. Let themselves in. "Hey wolf, you better call a doctor for her later." Eriol puts his seatbelt and drive away.

*Shaoran's House*

Shaoran's POV

I cradle her out from Eriol's cars and quick enter the main door. Few maids greet me at the door.

"Please bring me water. Hot and cold water. Bandage. To my bedroom. Quick! Mr. Hiro please call a doctor for me."

"Yes, Sir" they bow to me.

After few stairs here and there, the three of us reach my room. I lay her down on my bed.

Not long after the two maids come in bring the water he ordered earlier as well as towels. "Bring her new clothes for me." They bow "Yes, Sir."

I stroke her hair gently. Is this the same girl I saw last night? I take off the scattered blue fabric from her right hand. A scar. It's not bleeding anymore. I'm speechless. A scar over her pale skin. I sigh.

"Tomoyo, could you change her clothes for me?"

"Yes, sure."

So, Eriol and I are waiting in front of the bedroom. I lean myself against the wall. Still can't believe it. It's only last night! Last night! That's why I can't reach her phone. So she faced all of these troubles by herself. I just promised her to protect her. Call me crazy, but I am!

I walk to Mr. Hiro who is about to go downstairs. "Mr. Hiro, please find me that man for me." He bows to me. "Sure, Sir."

"Hey, do you really want to do this?" Eriol approaches me. Nudge my arm. I nod. "I want to see what kind of bastard he is.."

Author's POV

"Now, we found her. You must be happy. Beside her condition, you feel relieved, right?" Eriol pats Shaoran's back and smiles to him. "I know.. But her condition..."

"See the bright side. Now at least you can take of her. She IS right here with us. Right beside you." Shaoran nods. "Thanks a lot..."

"The doctor is here, Sir." One of Shaoran's maid brings the doctor along with her to enter the bedroom.

The boys are waiting outside for another 15minutes. The doctor comes out. "How is she?"

"Obviously, she has fever. 40 degrees. I gave the prescription to her friend inside, I write all what you need. Don't worry, young man. She'll be alright." He bows to both Shaoran and Eriol. "Will you excuse me? If you need anything, just let me know." they thank the doctor, going in back to the bedroom.

"I already asked your maid to get the medicines for Sakura." as Tomoyo put the cold towel on Sakura's temple.

"So, from now on you can stay here with her. It's been such a long day for three of us. You should get some rest, too." Eriol looks at Shaoran. Still sadly looking at his loved one on his bed.

Eriol walks towards him, put his hand on his best friend's shoulders, "Cheer up! We don't want two people get sick at the same time. I'll ask Mr. Hiro to pick up your car. Tomoyo and I will be back this evening, okay?"

"Yeah, Father. Got that!" I laugh. "Thanks for the help today!"

"Now.. Now.. You gotta pay Shaoran, nothing is free in this world." Shaoran turns to face the "Evil Couple", questioning. In a situation like this.. I sigh... "Now what do you want?"

"How about you tell us the story behind this photo, my dear best friend?" Eriol winks at Tomoyo. Then Tomoyo shows Shaoran the photo of him and Sakura kissed last night.

"How do you..." Shaoran puts his hand on his temple. "Yeah.. I know.. Now you two better go..." He stands up and pushes the couple out from his sight.

"You owe uuuuussss, Shaoraaaannn!" Tomoyo screams from outside his bedroom door and laugh. "Ho ho ho ho ho..."

"HAAACCHHOOOOOOOOOO!" Shaoran sneezes. Flu.

- END -

(how's the story so far..? :D )


	14. Chapter 14

Summary: Shaoran is Eriol's best friend. Eriol asked Tomoyo to pick Shaoran when he arrives in Japan. So, what happened when Tomoyo decided to introduce him to her best friend, Sakura? :)

Disclaimer: Cardcaptor Sakura characters are owned by Clamp :) :) :)

A/N: First time writing SS & ET fanfic :D please R&R :D I do really appreciate it so much. Sorry for mistake spelling names or places. Thanks!

My Love, My Life - 14

*Shaoran's Bedroom*

Shaoran's POV

I sit at the end of the bed, on her right side. I look at her face. I want to touch her pale skin, but I'm afraid to wake her up. What kind of human could do this to my Sakura? Though I never knew this will happen to her. I can't stop blaming myself for this. Why can't I find her sooner? Why? Maybe this is why I want to stay by her side always. Like I promise, to protect her. I know this is TOO SOON for everything. But I am sure she is the one for me.

Once again, I study her face, listen to her steady breath. A scar. I didn't pay attention to it earlier. It's knife isn't it?

"Sir, you can take a rest now, I'll take care of her for you." Naoko comes approaching me. She is just like an older sister to me. She has been working here when I was 11 years old. She holds my hands. "Don't worry, she'll get better soon. You better take a rest. Honestly, you look gloomy. This morning your shape was worse. I know how you feel. But please, take a good care of your own health, for her. Alright?"

I nod. "Thanks, Naoko." She hugs me. "I prepare the next room for you. So it's closer if you want to have a look every time you wish for." She smiles at me. "I'm going to check the dinner for every body. I'll check her as soon as I finish, okay?" She walks headed for my bedroom door.

I don't know what I'm doing myself. The next thing I see is myself kisses her forehead and leave my bedroom.

"HHAAAACCHHHOOOOOOOOO!" Damn FLU!

*Shaoran's Bedroom - Later that evening*

Sakura's POV

Am I dead? I try hard to open my eyes. I sense the softness where I lay. This is not my room. Ah yes, I … then it strikes me. Last night incident, I'm not wearing the blue dress Tomoyo bought me yesterday. I make an effort to sit up. I recall that I had a dream that kiss… on my forehead… I tilt my head.

"Hey, slow down, dear." I see a woman who I believe she is way older than me. She dresses in dark grey suit, sit on the chair next to this bed.

"Ah… Sorry… I…" I hold my head. A little headache, but I can feel I'm getting better. "Where am I, Miss?" I glare at those polished furniture. Big window on my right side. A big desk in front of it. Bookshelves across this bed. A very neat bedroom, undeniably. A navy blue bed sheets and bed covers are all around me.

"Oh, yes. Shaoran brought you here. You are in his bedroom. He is very worried about you, my dear. He looked upset. He was all space out. But! Very happy when he found you." She chuckles. "Sorry, I'm talking too much. It's because I'm happy you're awake! So, how are you?" she puts her hand on my forehead. "Seems like the fever has gone."

"I'm well, thank you, Miss. How is Shaoran?" she gives a glass of water.

"Drink this first while it's warm. He was not in a good state. I can tell. But don't worry, he's sleeping now. He hasn't woken up yet. Maybe he is tired. But don't feel guilty, Sakura. He is alright."

I nod twice. "It's good to hear a good news. I'm sorry if I'm trouble you, Miss. I didn't know how long I've been sleeping. Everybody must be very busy because of me." I sigh.

"No no no… don't mention it. Besides, this stubborn young-boy never brought friend to his house before. That's why all the people in this house were surprised. We thought you must be someone special to him. Hmm… You want to know a secret, Sakura?" she grins happily to me.

I stare at her questioning, I wonder what kind of secret would that be?

"I think he LOVES you. I mean not love-love. But LOVE as in LOVE. You know what I mean?" she adjusts her seat and puts her both hands on my cheeks. "I study your face, and now I know why he's in LOVE with you. Those emerald green eyes. Those atmosphere of kindness is with him when he's around you. Please, take care of him. For us. For his family." She holds tight my hands. I nod and smile to her.

"Thanks. Many thanks. If I have a chance to do that, I will do it with all my heart, Miss. Once again thanks for taking care of me…"

*knock knock* I hear there are few knocks at the door. I wonder who is it. Is it Shaoran? Or maybe Tomoyo? Eriol? "Wait, I'll open it for you." Naoko opens the door, and I can see her bow to someone. Now I'm sure it's not Shaoran, not even Tomoyo or Eriol.

There she is. Stands before my eyes, a very beautiful lady wearing a knee-length dark red dress. Long black hair. A very sharp eyes yet it's warm at the same time. I can only stare at her. My heart is pounding like crazy. I believe she's…

"Sak- oh sorry, I mean Miss Kinomoto, this is Li Yelan. Shaoran's mother." Naoko leads Mrs. Li to sit on the chair next to the bed. I bow to her. A sudden touch of her on my hand, I startled. "So, you must be a girl that Shaoran fell in love with." she smiles at me.

(A/N: Sorry to fast forward a little bit ;p hope you don't mind)

The next morning - *Kitchen*

Shaoran's POV

Here I am. Shaoran Li is in the kitchen. All the maids are whispering. Do I care? NO. I'm doing what I'd love to do. The only thing I hate is this headache is taking over me, really I can't stand it anymore. However, nobody knows. If they knew about it, they will send me to bedroom for the whole day.

I think the maids are confused because Shaoran Li should be ready to go to his office by this hour but instead in an apron, cooking. And all I remember is I slept the whole evening, haven't got a chance to visit Sakura since Naoko companied her.

"Hey, hey… Now… Concentrate…" A familiar voice suddenly snaps my thoughts. And I know who does it belong to. "What?" I stare in confusion at Eriol, who rests his back against the kitchen walls, right beside me.

"You see… I appreciate what you're doing Shaoran especially for Sakura, but you don't need sugar to make porridge… It's not like you're baking cake…" He takes away the sugar from my hands. "Oh… right… I was…"

"…Thinking about her? This is my first time I'm seeing you in an apron and all that… I'm surprised…" I catch sight of him walk to the fridge, grab an apple. "Hey, I've been thinking lately. Well, don't you think all these sudden incidents have something to do with umm… your Mother?" he leans himself beside me and take a bite of his apple.

I put down the spoon, watch the hot steam is out from the pan. Feeling happy. Successfully! Porridge ala Shaoran. "Now that you mention it… My mom always found out how I got close to some girls.." I shrug.

"See…? But Sakura is a strong lady indeed. I'm impressed. Though how I remember we found her in that situations." he sighs. "But this time, to be honest. Your Mother's works are rather neat. Don't you think so?" he nudges my arms. "Has Mr. Hiro found that man yet?"

"Very neat certainly…" In fact, I've never thought about this before. Never came across my mind if not Eriol mentioned about it. "Haven't heard about it yet. Why is it so hard?! Well, I thought it's not that hard to search for someone who's been drunk at the park last night. Something fishy…" I groan. I breathe heavily. I stir the porridge for the last time and turn off the stove.

"By the way, Shaoran. Usually you are so good-looking, attractive and so on, I ADMIT that…" Eriol laughs.

"But this morning, why do you look so pale?" His hand is about to touch me, I turn away. "Ah~ where is the bowl?" don't know how he manages to touch my forehead.

"Oh GOD! You are burning!" I cover his mouth.

"Calm down, will ya Eriol?"

He nods. "Mm-hmmpfh…" I let him go.

"Good…"

"I never knew, beside you're handsome.. You are really strong, too, Wolf…"

- END -


	15. Chapter 15

Summary: Shaoran is Eriol's best friend. Eriol asked Tomoyo to pick Shaoran when he arrives in Japan. So, what happened when Tomoyo decided to introduce him to her best friend, Sakura? :)

Disclaimer: Cardcaptor Sakura characters are owned by Clamp :) :) :)

A/N: First time writing SS & ET fanfic :D please R&R :D I do really appreciate it so much. Sorry for mistake spelling names or places. Thanks!

My Love, My Life - 15

*Shaoran's House*

Author's POV

Shaoran tries to pull himself upstairs, while Eriol is beside him. Few times, he nearly fell. He is so stubborn and didn't listen to Eriol. "Wolf! You can't be like this. Let me bring those to Sakura and you go to bed. You are as pale as these walls. Don't you know what you're doing?" Shaoran smiles weakly to his friend. "No, I have to bring this my own."

"Sakura won't be pleased to see you like this. Why are you so stubborn?" Eriol shakes his head, disbelieved how stubborn Shaoran is.

So there they are, stand in front of Shaoran's bedroom. Eriol opens the door, he lets Shaoran goes in first. They are welcomed by Sakura's warm smile. "Good morning, Shaoran-kun. Eriol-kun." She goes towards the guys "Is that for me?" Shaoran nods, then Sakura takes the tray, puts it down on the table near the window. "You both don't have to do this." She smiles brightly. "Eeer.. It's Shaoran who made that porridge for you. I just came."

"Wha? Really Shaoran? You made this? Thank you!" Sakura hugs tight Shaoran. He hugs back and smile. "You're very welcome… I hope you like it… Sakura…"

*Shaoran's Bedroom*

Shaoran's POV

I hug her back, smile a little. "You're very welcome… I hope you like it… Sakura…" Seems this headache won't leave me. I only able to reply those words. It's hot… Eriol was right I'm burning…

"Shaoran-kun, are you okay? Why you are so pale? What's wrong?!" Oh God, I feel so powerless. Vulnerable. I can't stand it anymore. I can feel my body tumbling down to the floor.

"Hey! Shaoran! Sakura, please wait. I'm looking for help." Eriol's voice and his footsteps slowly disappeared.

"Okay, Eriol! Please quick! Sh~ Shaoraaaaannn! Shaoraaaannn…! Oh my GOD! What happened?" Sakura's trembling voice all that I can hear before everything goes all black.

Sakura's POV

I cried and cried. I didn't know what happened. He just fell down right in front my eyes. Maybe I'm exaggerating. I know. Probably because he didn't tell me he has fever since yesterday.

"Miss, don't worry. He'll be okay." The doctor told me before he went outside.

"He doesn't want to make you worried. However, he's very head-strong. Please bear with him. Now I guess the porridge he made, for himself, not for you." I giggle, remembering what Eriol said to me before he went to pick Tomoyo.

Now I'm alone. I can't leave him. Alone. So I have to stay here, like what he did to me yesterday. I let myself smile. Besides, I never pay attention to every inch of him all this time. For all I know, he's good looking. But never get a chance this close.

His profile (I admit it) is beyond good-looking. Even when he's sleeping. I examine and observe every part of him. He has strong jaw line. Thick eye-brow. The brown messy hairs that cover part of his eyes. Those passionate eyes, the nose…

Those lips. I touch my own. The soft lips that touched mine.

His hands are very strong. You can tell only by the way you look at it. The fingers who often hold my hands. I clasp my hand and imagining few nights ago at the park.

"Ugh…" He groans.

"Shaoran! You're awake?" I climb to the right side of his bed.

Shaoran's POV

"Ugh…" I groan. I still can't open my eyes properly. The figure I really wanted to see.

"Shaoran! You're awake?" I open my eyes slowly, seeing her bright emerald green eyes stare right to me. I try to sit and she's helping me. "Thanks." I let my hand touch her cheeks. She smiles to me.

"How long I've been rested?" I hold my head.

"About an hour or so… are you feeling better now, Shaoran?" she touches my forehead. "The fever has gone down a little bit. Do you need something? Water?" she is about to stand up, but I hug her from behind. I can feel her jump a little.

"I'm feeling better because of you. Of course." her eyes meets mine as she turns her head to face me. "Just stay like this for a while. You don't need to do anything. Just stay…"

"Sh- Shaoran…"

"Hmm?"

"You are so cheesy, don't you know that?" we both laugh. I'm happy. Very happy.

Author's POV

*cough* "Are we interrupting you guys? Or we should leave by now?" Shaoran and Sakura turn their heads to the direction of those familiar voice.

Sakura pulls away from Shaoran. "Ah… eerr…" she doesn't know what to do. Just blushing. "Why you pull away, Sakura? They knew about us. They even blackmailed me yesterday…" Shaoran winks at his guest.

"Now… now… how are you both? Seems like we don't need doctor to check on you both tomorrow…" Tomoyo walks in and hugs Sakura. "I'm so worried about you, Sakura. BUT the person who is in his bed right now, more worried about you. He's gone crazy!" another evil laugh from Tomoyo - Ho ho ho ho ho -

The door swings open out of sudden. All of them focus on the open door.

"It's good to have everybody here again. The house feel so alive." Shaoran's eyes widened, shocked who stands before him. "M-M-Mother…?"

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Li" Sakura, Tomoyo and Eriol greet her.

"So, Sakura. We meet again. In the same place." She walks to Sakura and place her hand on her cheek. She smiles and kiss Sakura's cheek. Everybody in the room can't believe what they witness. Especially Shaoran, he knows his mother very well. She never done this act before.

"Again? What do you mean, Mother?" Shaoran is confused. Turns his face to Sakura. "Sakura, you've met my mother?" She nods. "Yes, yesterday."

"Since everybody is here. Let's have dinner together. Meiling is coming as well. I let you guys have a little time for yourselves. I'll be in my room, my wolf. I'll see you all downstairs later." She excuses herself, on her way to the bedroom door then she turns to look at Shaoran. "I'm sure you want to talk to me…" she smiles and glance at Sakura once again.

"Sakura, thank you for taking care of my son." Sakura blushing and nods to Mrs. Li. She leaves the three of them, confused.

"Now, Sakura. Tell me everything. You've met my mother? What she told you? What she's done to you?" Shaoran down on his knee in front of Sakura who's sitting on the chair near the desk.

"No, she didn't do anything. She is very kind to me, Dear. We only had a little chat. She told me everything, and I didn't expect it."

"About what Sakura?" Tomoyo stares at her best friend to find answers.

"About how she's sorry that I had to move. She told me that I'm a strong girl. She is very sorry to make me this way, that … that I ended up like last night. She said she didn't imagine it would happen to me. She only knew that I moved out from Mrs. Hirano. Plus, she will make sure Mrs. Hirano is well-treated. I'm really glad to hear that." Sakura looks at the three of them. Back to meet Shaoran's eyes.

"Shaoran, it's not like what you have imagined. Don't worry okay…?" Sakura lays her hand on Shaoran's cheek.

"What else did she say to you?" Eriol and Tomoyo sit in the edge of the bed, facing Sakura.

"She told me about your engagement with Meiling."

"What?" Shaoran makes sure he heard every word Sakura said just now.

"Then, she stated I don't have to worry about it anymore, because the engagement was cancelled long time ago. So she gave me one last choice yesterday. The only choice I have to take. And I did agree with her." Sakura leans to Shaoran, whispering to him. Shaoran's eyes widened once again, but he ends up smiling.

- END -

( hiks... 5 more chapters.. *SAD* ... but i hope until this chapter you're still enjoying my story! :)


	16. Chapter 16

Summary: Shaoran is Eriol's best friend. Eriol asked Tomoyo to pick Shaoran when he arrives in Japan. So, what happened when Tomoyo decided to introduce him to her best friend, Sakura? :)

Disclaimer: Cardcaptor Sakura characters are owned by Clamp :) :) :)

A/N: First time writing SS & ET fanfic :D please R&R :D I do really appreciate it so much. Sorry for mistake spelling names or places. Thanks!

My Love, My Life - 16

*Sakura's Bedroom*

Sakura's POV

I lay myself down on my very own bed. I look at the ceiling. I sit up and look around me. My bedroom is next to Shaoran's. This room is … rather big to sleep alone. If I add my bedroom and living room, plus kitchen, then it'd be as big as this room. Pink bed sheet and bed covers. The pillow, these are for me.

Actually I lied to Shaoran. I feel sorry now. But I don't know how to begin with. I curse myself why I didn't tell him everything. I sigh. Yes, I didn't tell him about…

*knock knock*

"Who is it?" I jump down from my bed and wear my bear slippers.

"Umm… this is me…" Shaoran… I open the door and let him come in. He hugs me out of sudden. I can feel he's smiling. He pulls away, those eyes look straight to me. "May I help you, Sir?" he giggles.

"Not much… you can help me by hugging me back… how's that sound?" So, I'm hugging him back. "Is this okay, Sir?" He strokes my back gently. "Yes… of course… You always make me feel happy…" I pull away, and I offer him to sit beside me on my bed. "Here… please sit…"

He puts his arms around my waist. On the other hand, I should tell him, the whole chit chat with his Mother immediately. "Umm… Shaoran… I… Uh… I don't know how to begin…"

"What's wrong, Princess?" I look up to him. "Sorry I didn't tell every single thing this afternoon to you…" I look down and play my own fingers. I'm not good with words. Especially when I'm feeling sorry like this.

"I'm sorry if I was forcing you to tell every thing… I'm sorry… so, what else you haven't told me yet?"

"About a girl named, Tiá n Mei. Please don't get mad to your Mother. She's telling me to be careful. Promise me you never angry to Mrs. Li?"

Shaoran shifts himself to face Sakura. "I… promise… it's just that I don't get it why she had to tell you about her. Well, I think I just let you know the truth." Shaoran looks down, he holds my hands and looks into my eyes. "Promise me. You have to believe me. Trust me. Alright, Sakura?" I nod.

"Tiá n Mei, she's my ex-girlfriend. It was before my engagement with Meiling. She was a good girlfriend at first. As time went by, she started to … how do I put this…? Obsessed with me. She was everywhere around me. She even freaked out when she knew about the engagement. She tried everything to cancel it. So, then I agreed with the engagement, that's when I broke up with her." he trails off, I listen to every word he said. I trust him.

"It was only because I only wanted to get rid of her. I don't have a clue where she heard about the engagement has been cancelled. So she came back to my life. Again. I was so sick of her. She tried everything to get rid of every girls I've dated with. Though you know my Mother, she likes to test if my girlfriend would stand strong… or not… but apart from my mom's plans. She's getting ridiculous. She even wanted to hit my ex." I'm shocked to hear that. I'm speechless.

"But this time I promise myself that I'll protect you no matter what happen! Even I have to risk everything. I promise Sakura. I would not let her hurt you. Anymore." He kissed my hands softly. I smile to him and hug him tight. "Of course, Shaoran. I trust you. Really."

*Later that evening*

Author's POV

Shaoran knocks Sakura's door and the door swings open. There she is with her pale pink baby-doll dress, it must be Tomoyo who made it for her. "S-Sakura, umm… it's time for dinner, let's go."

"Ah, I'll be downstairs in a minute. You can go first, is that okay? Shaoran?" she smiles.

"Oh okay. No worries, I'll be waiting downstairs. Are you sure you're okay?" He places his hands on Sakura's cheeks. She nods. "Yes, don't worry."

So Shaoran makes his way to downstairs. Sakura closes the door behind her. Prepare something for Shaoran, she will give to him later on. So she's happily put it inside a pale green box and put it back inside her drawer.

Then she's ready for her dinner. She steps the stairs slowly. Nervous, what does it feel when you all have family dinner together. She hasn't had it for so long. She makes her way to dining room just opposite the stairs. Suddenly when she's about to reach the door…

"AAAHH… SHAORAAAAANN… HEEELLPPP!" she's screaming on top of her lungs.

*Dining Room*

"Wei, it's been a while, right?" Wei gives a hug to Shaoran and Eriol. "Yes, finally I could come back to this wonderful family again. I'm ready to serve you all with Mr. Hiro. And oh Shaoran, I'll bring you little friend, Lupacchiotto…" Everybody but Mrs. Li, looks at Shaoran, curious who is his little friend. Before he can answer them, out of the blue all they hear is…

"AAAHH… SHAORAAAAANN… HEEELLPPP!"

Everybody inside the dining room are shocked and looking for where the voice was coming from.

"Sakura?" Shaoran turns his head to the entrance and see someone drags his beloved Sakura elsewhere. "Eriol, come on!"

"Right! You girls stay behind, alright?" They both run as fast as they can to where that someone brings Sakura.

"Mr. Hiro, and Wei… tell everybody to close every single door in this mansion. Not one can escape!" they both bow to Mrs. Li. "Another one… Maybe it's her…"

"Her?" Tomoyo and Meiling ask in unison. "Oh… HER! Tiá n Mei, she's just a weirdo. Don't you know that Tomoyo-san? I've been face to face with her. Long time ago." Tomoyo looks at Meiling in confusion. "Who is she? Oh by the way, you can call me, Tomoyo-chan…"

Meiling leans her back on dining chair and sighing. "She was Shaoran's ex girlfriend. He met her before our engagement. She freaked out about the engagement. The last news I heard about her was, she wanted to hit Shaoran's ex too! She's out of her mind. Really!"

Tomoyo clasps her both hand, can't believe what she just heard. "So, the unpleasant incident just now was… her doing?!" Meiling nods. "I believe so… apart from that, I can't wait to see Sakura! She must be a great friend, right Tomoyo-chan?" They both smile to each other.

"I've warned Sakura before. I've never seen this coming. That girl." Mrs. Li sighs. "Mr. Hiro, Wei. The girl must be around this house. Please spread everybody in the house. Take her to me. To us." They bow. "Yes, Mrs. Li"

"I can't believe she is still doing this to Shaoran. Tonight, we all gonna end this. She has to be captured tonight, no matter how." she takes a sip of her red wine, leans to her chair.

*Outside*

"I believe Sakura has been dragged to this way. Oh! This is her necklace I gave to her…" Shaoran picks up Sakura's necklace from the green grass.

"Well, I just heard some voices. That way, Shaoran! Let's go!" both of them run to the source of the noisy voices over the big trees.

They both quietly observe the place, make sure there are no people following them, or knock them down from any ways. They whisper to each other, make sure those people don't hear them.

"It's positive, Tiá n Mei right? I can see her figure from here, Shaoran." Shaoran nods and his eyes are looking for Sakura. His vision is blocked by the man in front of the tree. Just when the man move to Tiá n Meis side, he sees Sakura has been tied up to the tree. He is about to attack, but Eriol grasps his hand, Eriol shakes his head to say 'Not the time yet'…

So they wait til someone tap both of them from the back, they startled. But they feel relieved it's Mr. Hiro and Wei. "Sir, we asked our people to surround them already. Just in case, we as well call police." The younger men nod.

That's when Tiá n Mei looks at their direction, smirk evilly.

"Shaoran, it's been a long time. Yes?"

The four of them walk toward Tiá n Mei. Searching for the answer, how she knew they were there. But they don't care. Not the right time to argue such un-important case. They are not afraid, little did she know that she's been surrounding. She keeps talking nonsense.

"Tiá n Mei, what do you want? Let Sakura go!" Shaoran can't go any further. The man gets near Sakura, and rips Sakura's sleeves. "Ummpppffhh…" She shakes her head.

"Well… Shaoran… whether you know… or rather not…" She walks closer to Shaoran, he steps back. Look at her, disgusted.

"I'll let her go with one condition…" she's getting closer to Shaoran, circling her index finger to his chest and wink at him. "I want YOU…"

- END -

*counting down 4 more chapters...!*


	17. Chapter 17

Summary: Shaoran is Eriol's best friend. Eriol asked Tomoyo to pick Shaoran when he arrives in Japan. So, what happened when Tomoyo decided to introduce him to her best friend, Sakura? :)

Disclaimer: Cardcaptor Sakura characters are owned by Clamp :) :) :)

A/N: First time writing SS & ET fanfic :D please R&R :D I do really appreciate it so much. Sorry for mistake spelling names or places. Thanks!

My Love, My Life - 17

Author's POV

"I want YOU…"

The words are echoed in Sakura's mind. Her ears. She heard enough. Will Shaoran leave her for this girl? Another tears stream down her cheeks. Renewing the previous tears she had cried. All these situations, are her least favourite scene. The man she loves with her heart. Will he betray her love?

*Dining Room*

"Naoko, please inform me what happened with all guards at the front door? How can someone went inside just like that?!" Mrs. Li orders Naoko to look outside, and sighing heavily.

"They are not back yet." Tomoyo is worried what happened to the three out there. Clenched her fist on her dress. She holds it tight. Keep on checking the dining room door.

Naoko just came back and bow to Mrs. Li. "I asked all the guards at the front door. They told me some of them are knocked out with hard things. There are evidences of few stacks of wood. As well as sleeping pills inside their drinks, Ma'am. But now everybody gathers around to surround Tiá n Mei and her man. They don't know. Shaoran, Eriol, Wei and Hiro still in the garden." Mrs. Li nods twice.

"Naoko, make sure they are safe. I'll be in my room right now. Seems like Tiá n Mei has got rid of my appetite. Meiling and Tomoyo, will you both excuse me. If you need anything please let me know." She pushes her chair a little, then stands up, walking towards to the girls and give a light kiss on both cheeks. The girls bow to Mrs. Li and back to their seat. Waiting. Waiting and waiting.

"Tomoyo-chan. I've heard lots of things about this friend of yours. Sakura. They said, she changed my cousin into someone better. Though I don't know in what kind of area. Well, all I know was he really protected her. Even when he was sick few days ago, he still was beside her. Is that true?" Meiling looks at Tomoyo in a dreamy eyes form. As well as Tomoyo.

She nods few times. "Yes, Meiling-chan! They are so cute together! They definitely are destined by heaven! I can NOT wait to make her wedding dress in the future!" she grasps Meiling's hands and they are both in a dreamy state. "I'm happy to see my cousin happy…"

*Meanwhile at the Garden*

Sakura's POV

I never knew this day is coming. Face to face with HER. Tiá n Mei. The person Mrs. Li told me before. Deep in my heart, I would like to scream. I would run to her, and push her aside. She can't have Shaoran. I love him. I really love him. If only I can speak right now, I'd tell her to go. Oh… Shaoran, please save me. Please don't leave me. Please don't…

"You want ME, Tiá n Mei?" Shaoran shakes off her hands, to let go his hands. Tell her not to doing that in front of me. But this evil girl never listens to Shaoran. I know he can't do anything yet. Every time he takes one step closer, this old man would point his knife to me. Then our eyes meet. I can see the sadness inside those intense brown eyes. He's sighing. Will he leave me…? Will he…?

"FINE!" What? What did I just hear? Shaoran said yes? Said yes to Tiá n Mei? I can feel myself heart-broken once again. Now he really leaves. I'm devastated. I look down at those green grass. After all the times we've spent. It's all finished just like that.

"Good, Shaoran. Good. You just made the right choice. I'm happy to hear that. Looks like your little friend here is shocked. Not to mention, your handsome navy blue-haired boy over there." She's pointing at me and look at me in disgust.

"But at least give me time to say goodbye to her." He looks at me. Those eyes. Saddening. I feel pity to myself. I can't do anything. I could see Eriol's jaw dropped, a reaction to every single word Shaoran has said clearly to all of us. I could see the disappointment in Eriol's eyes. "So, will you and your man stand aside? I wanna have my private time. Alone. Both of us."

She listened to him. "Mr. Ray, come. Let them say goodbye for the last time. I have Shaoran and you can have the girl." I'm shocked at what she just blurted out. I shake my head. I can feel those warm hands of his. I'm crying. He's wiping my tears away. He's hugging me. Shaoran. Please stay.

He pulls away and look into my eyes. "Sakura, I know this is hard for you. I-I-.. I'm sorry. I'm really sorry to put you in these difficult situations." I shake my heads. NO! Don't do this to me, Shaoran. He leans closer to me and whispers.

"Sakura, do you trust me?" I nod. "Good. Trust me on this. I will NOT leave you, especially with that ugly old man. Never. Remember my word, Sakura? NEVER." I nod again. "I can't talk to you longer. That girl would be suspicious. I'll make it short for you. I have a plan. Put your trust in me. This is not a goodbye kiss. Just pretend." He pulls away. I nod. And he's kissing me.

"Now, Tiá n Mei would you give me one moment to my best friend here. Then I'll go with you…" Yes, I trust you, Shaoran. I trust you.

Shaoran's POV

Oh God, please I beg you. Let my plan success. Let it be. I have to get rid of this crazy girl out of this house. I look at Tiá n Mei who smiles back at me. Well, I'm lucky because she actually listens to me. I walk towards Eriol, Wei and Mr. Hiro. I make sure my voice is small enough, so this plan would go smoothly, just like the way I wanted. Don't worry Sakura. I'll protect you. I will never let anybody hurt you.

"Eriol, Wei, Mr. Hiro. I don't have much time. But I told Sakura. I have a plan. Listen to me carefully. Alright?"

Author's POV

"Hey Shaoran! Why does it have to be so long huh? It's just your best friend! I warned you not to play with me! Or else…" Tiá n Mei stands behind Shaoran's back. She crosses her arms in front of her chest. She's frowning.

"Alright… alright I'm done!" He's walking towards her. She smirks at Sakura. Eriol. Wei and Mr. Hiro. She's going to where Sakura is. Before she knew it, a hand grabs her wrist so tight. Too tight for her. And Tiá n Mei winces. "Listen, now you want me. You should go with me. You don't have business with HER anymore, Tiá n Mei. Got that clear?" he emphasize the word HER, referring to Sakura.

In which Sakura knew, this was part of his plan. His words are cold enough for her. He didn't even look back at Sakura. She doubts his plan. Suddenly she doubts him. Her loved ones. But she remember to trust him. She can feel Eriol's presence around her. She just know Eriol is somewhere. In this garden only left her with this hideous old man. She can feel her heart beats faster than before.

"Hey little girl. It's only two of us now. Can we finish the business between us? The one hasn't finished yet. At the park. The night you ran away. I caught by the guards. DON'T YOU KNOW THAT?" He grabs her arms so tight. She flinches. What can she do beside crying?

"WILL YOU STOP CRYING? HUH?" *SLAP* he slaps her hard on her face. Eyes widened in shock. Nobody ever slapped her before. Not even her Father. Not even her annoying brother, Touya. No one ever did this to her.

He cups Sakura's face to look straight at him. "Since there is nobody around us here. Oh… Even your nasty boyfriend left you, with me. What a pity little girl? So it seems like only you and I…" he trails off. Sakura closes her eyes. She doesn't know what Shaoran's plan is. But please someone…

A sudden growls make her open her eyes to look what happen. The man is on the ground. Wincing. Hold his head. He's bleeding.

"Sakura, I have to untie you right now. Before he gets up." Eriol. Eriol is here. Untie her both hands and legs. He's taking off the duct tape that stick to Sakura's mouth. "Guards! Arrest him now!" lots of guards and policemen surrounding the old man. Eriol takes Sakura's hands and run fast inside the house.

*Guest Bedroom*

Shaoran's POV

"Please come in, Tiá n Mei. Make yourself a home." I force a little smile to her. Not to make her suspicious. She puts her arms around my neck. Little she knows, I lock the door behind me. Slowly. "Shaoran honey, now only you and I… Nobody would stand in our way. Anymore. Why this sudden change?" She looks at me questioning and waiting for my answer. Think Shaoran! THINK!

"Well, don't get mad. Just listen to me. Okay?" She nods, and still not look away, but my eyes. "I think after all these years you've been chasing me around. I get tired somehow. I hated you. But I guess it's time for me to give up and give me a chance to get back to you. To make things right again." I feel annoyed. Disgusted. Desperate to see my only love, Sakura. I hope Eriol saved her by now. I take her hands down. And walk towards the CD player.

"I'm gonna play some music." I try not to look back at this evil girl, so I just put any music that can distract her from the noise outside. "I hope you don't mind if I turn the volume a bit louder. Nobody can hear us. This is what you want right?" she hugs me from behind. Before she can do anything else. I excuse myself.

"Get prepare yourself. I'm gonna prepare myself…" I'm dragging myself away from her, heading to the bathroom. "For the unforgettable night. Ever." I let myself grin at her. I dim the bedroom light. So the light only comes from the night ambience, outside.

"Oh Shaoran. You are a romantic man." I slam the bathroom door in front of her face. I make sure it's locked.

"Very romantic. Indeed." I smile to myself. And I open the bathroom window.

- END -


	18. Chapter 18

Summary: Shaoran is Eriol's best friend. Eriol asked Tomoyo to pick Shaoran when he arrives in Japan. So, what happened when Tomoyo decided to introduce him to her best friend, Sakura? :)

Disclaimer: Cardcaptor Sakura characters are owned by Clamp :) :) :)

A/N: First time writing SS & ET fanfic :D please R&R :D I do really appreciate it so much. Sorry for mistake spelling names or places. Thanks!

My Love, My Life - 18

*Shaoran's House*

Author's POV

Eriol is running with Sakura. Hand in hand. She's thankful that Eriol was there, at the right time! If he's late, she doesn't know where she ended up to. Finally running back to the dining room. They're both panting. Out of breath. That put the other two girls in shocked.

"Oh Sakura… Eriol… I am so worried about you guys!" Tomoyo runs towards her boyfriend and her best friend, with Meiling as well. "So, this is Sakura, isn't it? Hi Miss Kinomoto. I'm Meiling! Nice to meet you. Oops sorry, I spoke too much. Let me help you to sit." So they're both are brought to the living room near the stairs by the girls. They all sit in a big couch.

"Oh… my… God… That… was… close… I… am… out… of… breath…" Eriol is grasping for air. He takes a little lilac coloured handkerchief from Tomoyo's hands. "Thanks, Love." Tomoyo helps him to wipe all the sweats coming down to his cheeks. "Eriol, how you both escape?"

Meiling is back with first aid and sitting next to Sakura. "Let me help you, Miss-…" she can feel Sakura is smiling back to her. "Sakura. Please call me Sakura. You are beautiful Meiling… well, if you allow me to call you by your first name?" Meiling nods few times. "Of course you can! Now, let me clean your hands, Sakura." They both smile to each other.

"Oh! Eriol! Your palm is bleeding… Meiling hand me the antiseptic, please…" Tomoyo is cleaning his wound. He flinches every time she touch that scar. "Well, maybe this scar is from random wood I took before I knock that man off. This Shaoran has his own plans. He told me to save Sakura, and leave that evil girl with him. So far so good. I got Mr. Hiro to take care of that ugly man. Ouch!" he winces again.

"Thanks Eriol. I don't know what happened if you were late! I never want to imagining things like that! Ouuch…!" it is Sakura's turns to cringe as Meiling put some kind of liquid medicine to her both hands.

"By the way, now that you both are here." Meiling is looking around the surrounding, she feels that someone is missing. "Where is Shaoran? I didn't see him coming with uh… I don't even wanna mention her name…" she puts all the medicines back to the box in front of her. "Hey, Yen. Come here. Please bring us some hot tea and snacks if you have. Seems like someone ruining our appetite this evening." A young girl around 20-ish with short black hair, dress in white shirt and black skirt bows to Meiling. "Yes, Miss. I'll be back soon."

Eriol shrugs then look at his love, Tomoyo. Take her by the hands, squeeze them gently. Sakura, on the other hand, looks down on her feet, suddenly the thoughts of Shaoran being with someone else, hits her hard right thru her heart. "Sakura, don't doubt his feeling to you, alright?" She gives Eriol confused look. How does he know what she felt before?

"Sakura! I'll make sure that girl will NOT take my cousin just like that! From you, EVER! I never let her escape from me. See what happen when I see her face later!" Sakura laughs at Meiling. She nods to her. "She is a stupid girl! She thinks she can win his heart! NO! I never thought she came back. She must hear the news all around the town! BUT don't worry Sakura! I know my cousin well. He'll coming back to you!" Meiling clasps Sakura's hands and give her best smile to her best friend.

Tomoyo nods in agreement with Meiling. "She and Eriol are right, Dear. Though you've just met him, we can all see it clearly at the way he looks at you. The way he's worried about you. Like his promise, he would NEVER leave you." Tomoyo stands up to give Sakura a light hug.

Suddenly, Wei brings a beautiful wolf to the living room. That makes all girls go crazy and hide behind the couch. "Oh, Wei, is this Shaoran's little friend?" Eriol asks, walking towards the wolf who's been tied to a very strong string on its body. Wei nods, "Well, yes. But he's not that fierce, Eriol." Eriol kneels down in front of the wolf. "Is this for some business up there, Wei?" Wei just smiles and nod. Then he leaves them, towards the balcony.

*Meanwhile… somewhere at the house…*

"Shao honey, what takes you so long?" Tiá n Mei is waiting for her so-called LOVE of her life on the bed. Sitting comfortably. Cover her up inside the blanket. She let herself grins. A wide grin on her face. She never know this day is coming! Just as simple as that! She thought this was weird at first. But she swept away by the happy feeling: she will spend the night with Shaoran! The only one Shaoran!

"Well, I'm coming in a minute. I'm so nervous you know? Just give me more little time, alright? Won't be long." As Shaoran turn the water knob, so it's making sound that he's in shower or something. He is good at martial arts. All those moves and all that. Within 10 seconds he's able to reach out the bathroom window. Why chose this room? Simply, the bathroom window is connected to the living room's balcony downstairs. He's gonna make sure that girl isn't suspicious. "Hey Tiá n Mei, can you give me a sec? I don't know what happen to my stomach… but I've got business here…" he unlock the bathroom door and open it slowly.

She's frowning again. "N-No problem… I'm gonna wait for you. As long as you are here. I don't mind, honey…" She is very sure herself that Shaoran would never betrayed her once again, would he? She is also very sure he can't escape, can he? All the waiting wash down her energy. So she allow her body, comfortably laying down on the bed.

On the other hand, after he heard her reply. He knows what he's doing. He knows the distance between the window and the balcony down there. Just before he do that. He can Wei holding a string and like just what he instructed to him. Wei throwing the string to Shaoran up there. And he catch right onto his hands. He pulls up the wolf to where the stands. Within seconds, the wolf is with Shaoran now.

"Ssshh…" he's whispering. "Listen, lupachiotto. Be quiet. All you have to do is make sure the girl on the bed is waking up later. I open the door for you to go in. If something happen, I let this window open for you to escape. Don't' you worry. I've got Wei in front of the bedroom door with guards in a few minutes, as soon as I reach the living room. You got that alright?" he hugs his "Best Friend" and jump to the balcony down there.

*Living Room*

*BAM!* everyone, except Wei turns their head to the balcony. Run towards where Wei stands.

"What hap… SHAORAN!" Sakura throws herself to her love, it's happy to see him again. And he puts his fingers to her lips. "Sshh… not so loud! OR you're gonna wake our guest up there!" He chuckles as lay his hand on Sakura's waist. "Wei, prepare some guards in front the guest room, this is the key. My little friend company her tonight." Then he winks at Sakura. Wei bows to Shaoran and make his way out from the living room.

"Are you okay Sakura?" Followed by his gaze to the three people stand before them, smile happily. Sakura nods and hugs him so tight. All of them back to the couch and sit contentedly.

"So, your little friend huh, Cuz?" Meiling nudges Shaoran arms and give him a big grin. "You can say so. Sorry, you never knew that right?" he laughs.

"Then what about the crazy girl?" Tomoyo motion her hand pointing to the ceiling. They know what she meant. "She's having a company now. Nothing to worry about…"

He turns his eyes to Eriol who is sipping his hot tea. "Thanks a lot, Eriol! Thanks for saving her!" Eriol's smile is so evil. "Well, you owe me many things, my cute best friend. Really. Right Tomoyo?" Shaoran rolls his eyes, followed by Sakura's chuckles beside him. He know how happy when Sakura is around him.

20 minutes has passed between them. How they miss a time like this. Then a sudden scream from upstairs bring their faces look at each other's eyes. They can't help but laughing. YES! They're laughing about it. So they're all out near the stairs, waiting for Wei to bring the crazy girl downstairs.

*Guest Bedroom*

Tiá n Mei feels the tickling sensation at her neck. She's smiling but not open her eyes yet. She is so sleepy waiting for 'her' Shaoran. Now, what he's doing is beyond her expectation. She can feel the licking, on her neck. Down to her collarbone and back to the neck near her left ear. She's laughing. Not knowing what IS exactly going on in the room. "Uh… Shaoran… what are you doing…?" she mumbles under her breath.

Then she opens her eyes. The tickling sensation has just stopped. She can't see a thing, because it's pitch black. But she can feel something on her side. She is sure, Shaoran is beside her. She traces down the bed, in dark bedroom. She starts to reach something… furry… she's in shocked, thought it was Shaoran. Not possible Shaoran is furry, isn't he?

She reaches out the light on the night stand. She switched it on. Not to dare to look who's beside her. But she keep twist her head to find out the one on the bed is… WOLF…

Nothing she can do beside, SCREAMING on top of her lungs!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA… AAAAAAAAAAAA….."

- END -

two more! _


	19. Chapter 19

Summary: Shaoran is Eriol's best friend. Eriol asked Tomoyo to pick Shaoran when he arrives in Japan. So, what happened when Tomoyo decided to introduce him to her best friend, Sakura? :)

Disclaimer: Cardcaptor Sakura characters are owned by Clamp :) :) :)

A/N: First time writing SS & ET fanfic :D please R&R :D I do really appreciate it so much. Sorry for mistake spelling names or places. Thanks!

My Love, My Life - 19

*Shaoran's House*

Author's POV

Wei opens the bedroom door. He switches on the lights and find the girl curls up in the corner near the wardrobe, crying. He smiles and call Lupachiotto to come back to him. She's been rescued as well as arrested at the same time. That's when Mrs. Li is walking towards the girl. She looks straight in to the girl's eyes.

It's haunting her. The eyes of Mrs. Li are as sharp as Shaoran's.

"We meet again today, Young Girl." she places her right hand onto Tiá n Mei's cheek. "Thank you for ruining my diner, Dear. But I'd like to thank you, it makes me realize how bad you are. Wei, don't let her escape. Anymore. I've had enough." She, then makes her way back to her bedroom.

*Downstairs*

"LET ME GO! UGH… Shaoraaaaannn.. Help me!" Tiá n Mei is dragged by two strong guards, they won't let her escape like how Mrs. Li ordered. She meets 5 pairs of eyes downstairs. Glares at them with anger. Hatred. Then she turns to Sakura. "YOU! You never deserves Shaoran! Got that?" she spits on her. *SLAP* it is Meiling.

"Enough! You made her life miserable! Shut up and leave her alone! And Shaoran, too… You think Shaoran will come back to you? NO! NO means NO." Meiling turns to Sakura who is still in shocked with Tiá n Mei's act. "Sakura, have something to say to this mindless girl?"

Sakura steps forward. She hugs Tiá n Mei. That makes everyone surprised. "Tiá n Mei, I know how you love Shaoran. But your love isn't love. It might be lust. I understand how you felt. Really. So, I hope you find your own happiness. It might not be Shaoran who will make you happy. It may be someone else. Be happy, Tiá n Mei. Be happy, alright?" she pulls away, and wipes Tiá n Mei's tears.

It makes Tiá n Mei startled by what Sakura said to her. She's been fierce to Sakura. Yet Sakura wants her to be happy. "I'm sorry, Sakura." that's all she can say. By then the guards bring her away from the house. "Please, one more thing I want to tell Sakura…" Tiá n Mei doesn't look back at Sakura. "Thanks… Take care of him." Sakura smiles at her though she can't see it, but Sakura is sure she can feel it. "I surely will…" she whispers under breath.

"Whoaaa… I can't believe my eyes, Sakura! What magic you've been using?" Meiling squeezes Sakura in a tight hug. "That was awesome! So, I guess I leave you guys here. I'm gonna sleep. What a tiring night! See you all!" Meiling runs to upstairs leaving the four of them. "Well, what a night. Really. Guess we should go back too, Eriol?" Tomoyo gives a smile to the tired Eriol. He puts his arm around her shoulder and nod. "I guess, so. We'll be leaving, Wolf! I'll see you tomorrow…"

"Sakura, you should take a rest, too. Good night." Tomoyo smiles to Sakura. "Okay, get going. I'll drive tonight." Eriol is frowning. "No, you can't…" Tomoyo crosses her arms. "Yes… you ARE tired. Beside your hand is injured, DUH!"

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No…!"

"YES…! Enough, Eriol! Don't complain! Anymore!" he sighs. And nod.

"Girls are fierce, right, Shaoran?" both Sakura and Shaoran chuckle at the couple in front of them.

"Well, Sakura isn't as fierce as yours…" he stick his tongue out and glares at Sakura who look back at him.

"You'll see Shaoran?" she stretches her arms up and down. "You have NOT seen it yet. So just you know, that I can be fierce if you want me to…"

"Uh-Oh…! Lets go Tomoyo… I'm afraid that someone will explode tonight!" both Eriol and Tomoyo giggle and they run as fast as they can.

"Beware, Li Shaoran! I'm coming to get you!" Sakura glares and smile evilly to Shaoran.

"Uh-Oh..! Oh NO! No, you won't!" He is running upstairs, followed by Sakura behind him.

"I will! I definitely!"

*The Next Morning*

Sakura's POV

I hear birds are chipping outside my window. Few more minutes, I let myself sleep. But still can't do that. So I open my eyes, to look around. I groan, run my hand thru my hair and sigh. Notice I'm not in my own room. What happened? Oh… I ran to catch him and ended up here in his room.

The figure beside me still sleeping. I guess. He's not moving an inch. Once again, I'm able to study his face. I quietly giggle to myself. Boy, how fine-looking he is. I'm lucky he is mine. Looks like a little boy when he sleeps like that. Very cute.

"Done watching me, Miss?" I startled at the husky voice. Stare at the figure who is in steady breath, with his eyes close. I thought he's only talking in his sleep. "Am I that attractive? So you can't take your eyes off me, Love?" I'm blushing and chuckles. "Am I that cute to you when sleeping?" he opens his eyes. I once again, stunned by those passionate brown eyes. A sleepy passionate brown eyes.

"Good morning…" he wraps his arms around me and kiss me gently. I smile at him.

Then I remember something. That box! "Oh! Wait! I'll be back in 5 minutes!" I pull away and leave him puzzled. I run to my room and find the green box is still there.

I'm panting. Sit myself on his bed. "This! For you!" I hold his hand and place the box on top his hand. He's now sitting in front of me and smiling back. "For me? Thanks, Sakura. Can I open this?" I nod.

Shaoran's POV

I open the box, to find a beautiful keychain inside. Wolf keychain, with diamonds on its neck. "T-Thank you, Sakura. It's beautiful. I'll cherish this forever." she laughs and hits me with her pillow playfully. "Cheesy!" I take her pillow down and look at her, "I wonder when…"

"…did I get that?" she cuts me off and chuckles. "Well, umm… before this all happened, actually. When we went to night market. I found this, and I wanted to give it to you… but I'm waiting for the right time… I don't know… but…"

I pull her into a hug. Kiss her forehead. She just gave her best smile and gift to me. "Thank you… Thank you…"

*Li Yelan's Bedroom*

Author's POV

"So, you call me, Mom?" Shaoran opens the door slowly, finding his Mother on her own bed, reading a book. She glances to her little wolf and smile. "Yes, come here, son. I guess you want to talk to me, about… lots of things." She puts down her book on the small table beside her bed. "Here. Sit beside me."

"I-I… Uh… I don't know where to start. But Mom, this is awkward." she strokes his hair gently. "You want to know about the choice I gave her, don't you Son?" he nods. "I can tell she IS different from other girls you've known, Shaoran. Did she call you when she was in that incident few nights ago?" he shakes his head. "No, Mom."

"Well, did she ask for your help that night?" he shakes his head one more time. "That told me something is different with Sakura. She is a strong girl. She doesn't want to trouble her loved ones. That's why when I knew she is special, I asked her to stay with you. Spend her life with you. Then she agreed."

"BUT! Why you had to do this to her? She lost her home… She… She…" Shaoran almost yells at his own Mother. She just smiles. "Sakura found her home within you, Son. Don't you feel it? Here?" She lays her index finger to his left chest. He smiles. He never been this close to his Mother before. Never been in this emotional situations before. "So, Li Shaoran. Have you proposed her?" he jumps a little by her question. He doesn't prepare anything to answer this kind of question. He just sits and stares at his Mother, blankly.

"Mom… I-I… Uh…" He looks away and glares at the crème bed sheets, then to the window. "Wait for me, Son. I have something for you." she then, stands up, walk to her wardrobe, pull the small drawer and back to her bed.

She holds Shaoran's hands and put a beautiful golden box in front of him. "W-w-what is this?" she opens the box for him. There lays a gold ring, with ruby-heart-shaped diamond in the middle of it. Lay few small diamonds all around. It still sparkling though it's kind of old. Shaoran knew by the way it looks. "T-T-This…"

"Mine. Your Dad proposed me with this ring. Now its your turn to pass this ring to you loved one." Shaoran surprised how his Mom can easily give away something precious to her. She never done this before. Not with his previous ex-es. "B-but…" she shakes her head. "NO BUTs, Shaoran… Propose her… alright?" she kisses his head gently. He nods, "Alright…"

He never been this happy. Before. Ever.

- END -

it's coming to an end, everybody! T_T between sad and happy! LOL... i'll be writing epilogue for the whole story! :D


	20. EPILOGUE

Summary: Shaoran is Eriol's best friend. Eriol asked Tomoyo to pick Shaoran when he arrives in Japan. So, what happened when Tomoyo decided to introduce him to her best friend, Sakura? :)

Disclaimer: Cardcaptor Sakura characters are owned by Clamp :) :) :)

A/N: First time writing SS & ET fanfic :D please R&R :D I do really appreciate it so much. Sorry for mistake spelling names or places. Thanks!

Epilogue

(A/N: Sorry if this chapter is a little too short for everybody. This is only the epilogue. But I hope you enjoy it!)

2 years later

Author's POV

Shaoran and Sakura finally married. A year after Eriol and Tomoyo. Now Tomoyo is pregnant for the 1st child. The doctor said it would be a boy. So Eriol and Tomoyo had prepared lots of names for their upcoming baby boy.

Here they are in the kitchen. Instead of cooking or baking, they're arguing about their child's name.

"No… Thomas is better!.."

"I said Kaito sounds better… I'd be Kaito it is!" Tomoyo crosses her arms in front of her beloved husband.

"Alright… alright… so if we have a girl later on, I'm the one who's in charge with her name. Deal, honey?" Eriol winks to Tomoyo and hugs her tight.

She giggles. "Alright, Sir! It's a deal!" hugs him back. "Soooo, you're already planning for the second child huh?" she hits his arm playfully.

He nods and kisses her on her forehead.

"So, Shaoran and Sakura are coming tonight? Celebrating your birthday, right?" Tomoyo is back to her baking mode. Having flour and eggs, sugar all around her.

"Yes, they said they'll be coming tonight. What are you making later for me, Dear?" he hugs her from behind, can smell the sweet scent from her hair, as well as all the strawberries she's been cutting right now.

"Well, have a guess!" she keep on cutting the strawberries in front of her.

"Hmm… Strawberry Cake?" she shakes her head. "Nope…"

"Hmm… Strawberry Pie?" she shakes her head once more. "Nope… No pie…" she giggles…

"Alright I'm giving up. I'm not at this things, you know?" he kisses her head softly.

"We'll be having Strawberry Shortcake with different appearance for dessert… Oh well, trying a new recipe I've found on the internet, hope this work!" she chuckles.

"I can't wait to try it later on… hmm anything I can help?" Eriol moves to her side and surprisingly wearing an apron.

Tomoyo takes a glance of what her husband doing and laugh. "Oh My…! You still look handsome in those apron! Keep wearing it… you look good." she keep on laughing but not her husband. He's pouting. "Is that a compliment?"

"Well, you can help to prepare these ingredients for me…" she hands him an A4 paper with her neat handwriting.

3 pints fresh strawberries

1/2 cup white sugar

2 1/4 cups all-purpose flour

4 teaspoons baking powder

2 tablespoons white sugar

1/4 teaspoon salt

1/3 cup shortening

1 egg

2/3 cup milk

2 cups whipped heavy cream

"A-A-All these…?" she nods. "Well, I have the strawberries already… you can do the rest…" she giggles, she finds it funny to see her husband reading thru the recipes.

(A/N: the recipes is taken from this website:  ?evt19=1

)

"OOoohh who do we have here in apron?" a male familiar voice approach both Tomoyo and Eriol to the kitchen.

"WOLF! And his beautiful Cherry Blossom…" Eriol still behind a big table, and blushing. This is their first time seeing him in apron. "I- Umm…"

"Don't be shy… I've seen Shaoran in apron, too!" Sakura nudges Shaoran and he is looking away, blushing. She giggles. "This morning… He can cook well!"

"What he made for you, Sakura? Oh, please sit down. Sorry…" Tomoyo is pointing to the chairs in front of the big table, offer Shaoran and Sakura to sit.

"Pancakes! My favourite!" Sakura kisses Shaoran on his cheek, and give her mega-watt smile to her husband. Tomoyo is frowning and glares at Eriol. He looks at Tomoyo questioning. "What?"

"Well, the last time I remember him making me pancake, he burnt almost all of it. So I have to make one for myself. That's why I never let him do it again. Li-kun, please teach him the correct way to make pancakes!" she then takes all the material she needed for her cake.

They're having a good time. The four of them. Reminiscing how good life back then. Meiling is back to Hong Kong, engaged with someone she knew at the plane back to Hong Kong. Later, she found it, he's going to the same university as her. They'll be married next year, in Hong Kong.

When suddenly after fine diner between the four.

"Oh… Eriol! It hurts…" Tomoyo grasps for air and clutching the table cloth so tight. The other hand holding her big tummy. "Oh my… Are you…?" she nods. Panic. The three of them panicking.

"Shaoran, get to the car with Eriol and Tomoyo. I'm going to get new clothes for her! Quick!…" Sakura dashes off Tomoyo's bedroom and grab few clothes and put it inside the small bag and run back to the front door.

"Never knew it'll be coming…" Shaoran on the driver seat, push the gas pedal and drive away to the nearest hospital.

*At Hospital*

Tomoyo is brought to inside with some nurses, doctor, as well as Eriol while the other two are waiting outside.

"Why I'm so nervous?" she looks at Shaoran, trembling. He strokes her back softly. "She'll be alright. Don't worry. Eriol is with her now." Sakura is about to stand up, when she feels dizzy and sit back down. "Are you okay?" she nods. "A little dizzy. And feel like wanna throwing up."

"Let's check to the Doctor, shall we? I don't want you to be sick…" She just nods, follows Shaoran's advice.

*Few minutes later…*

"Congratulations, Mr. Hiiragizawa. A healthy baby boy is born… have you prepared the name yet, Sir?" she hands in a cute little baby boy to Eriol.

He smiles, nodding to the nurse. And takes his child carefully. "Yes, yes… the name my wife prepared. Kaito. Welcome, Kaito."

He then brings Kaito to Tomoyo. "Look at our child, Dear. He has your eyes." Tomoyo cradle her baby boy in her arms. "He has your hair, I guess."

"Thank you, Tomoyo. I love you."

"I love you, too. Eriol…"

*Back to Shaoran & Sakura*

"…Congratulations! Your wife is pregnant, Sir." Those words keep playing inside Shaoran's head. Now they are back to the seats where they first waited for Tomoyo and Eriol. He looks at Sakura happily and put his arms around her shoulder.

Sakura feels so emotional and soon she'll become a mother. "I'm happy to hear this. Our first child, Shaoran…"

"A girl? Or a boy..?" Shaoran asks to Sakura.

"Well, hmmm… A girl is okay with you Shaoran?"

"I don't mind at all, Sakura."

"Really? Well I hope my dream come true."

He nods "I love you, Sakura. My Cherry Blossom…"

"I love you, too Shaoran. My Little Wolf…"

- END -

A/N: Thank you so much for reading! Thanks for the time :D I appreciate it so much!… how do you like my first SS fanfic..? is it good? is it bad? please reviews! :)


End file.
